Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Chamber
by coombsy-woomsy
Summary: Harry's Seventh and Final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!
1. The Lonely Birthday

Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Chamber Book 7  
  
-Chapter One - The Lonely Birthday  
  
It was a hot, sticky day in Little Whining, Surrey. The weather had been extremely pleasent since the beginning of summer. People could be seen in the streets talking away happily to each other, people in town centres could be seen shopping until they dropped and children could be heard playing endlessly until the break of dawn. Privet Drive was known for its loud, boisterous residents but it was far too hot for people to get all worked up and bothered today. Everyone had retreated to the safety of their homes, where there was less chance of them getting too dehydrated or sunburnt. Well, everyone except a skinny teenage boy who thought it much safer to be outside, out of the way of his Aunt and Uncle. This way he couldn't get blamed for things happening in the house like, the television screen going funny or the remote control going missing. He was lying on the lawn of number four, underneath an old oak tree, reading about himself in an old book called 'Dark Wizards and their Downfall'. '' ...and to this day, people still do not know how young Harry Potter managed to survive with only a small scar on his forehead whilst the Dark Lord is stripped of all his power and is now left too weak to carry on living.....'' 'Well this book needs a good re-write!' Harry said, slamming the book shut. Just over two years ago Voldemort had returned to full power. Already he has tried to kill Harry three times but has so far failed in his quest. Harry knows that one day he will have to fight Voldemort on his own until the death of one of them but the longer it can wait the better. Harry pulled himself of the ground and brushed all the grass of him that had stuck to his clothes. He looked across the road and saw Mrs. Figg opening her windows, letting in some fresh air. Seeing her reminded Harry of the wizarding world. Harry hadn't had contact with anyone outside of School since the train journey home from Hogwarts two months ago. Were Ron and Hermione just simply having too much fun together that they forgot to write to Harry? He had been 17 for three whole days and he still hadn't recieved one letter from any of his friends. Not one just to say 'Happy Birthday Harry' or 'How you holding up with your Aunt and Uncle Harry?' or not even one saying 'So. I hear you havn't died yet Harry!' Harry wasn't really that bothered about not getting any birthday cards, what he really wanted was to know what was happening in the order and if there was anymore news on the whereabouts of Voldemort.  
  
Why hasn't anyone been keeping me informed he costantly asked himself. The only way Harry was keeping up to date with the news from the wizarding world was through his prescription to the Daily Prophet. The temperature was getting cooler and the sun was disappearing behind the roof tops of Privet Drive. Harry dragged himself inside the house to have a quick wash before he had to sit down with the Dursley's for dinner. ' Why are you looking so sheepish boy? Have you been up to something?' asked Uncle Vernon menacingly as Harry started to slowly make his way up the stairs to the bathroom. ' I'm tired thats all. Is that OK?' replied Harry 'Don't get cheeky with me or theres no dinner for you tonight. I've had enough of you for one day' said Uncle Vernon. 'But you haven't even seen me today and I haven't done anything wrong so get off my case' 'What did I just tell you boy?' 'Yeah whatever' Harry knew that he'd better not show his face downstairs for the rest of the night or there would be trouble. All he wanted was to be left alone in his room where he could be undisturbed to Study his old school books ready for the next school year. Since Harry was entering his seventh and final year at Hogwarts he would have to work twice as hard if he wanted to get the grades needed to be an Auror. Harry knew that he would have to pass his end of year NEWT's with flying colours. Not only did Harry have the pressures of exams, Voldemort and Prefect duty to deal with but he also had the Pressures of being the Gryffindor Quiddich Captain. Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup three times in the last four years and Harry wanted to make sure that he left Hogwarts at the end of his school life as the Quidditch champion. All these thoughts were spinning through Harry's mind as he approached his room. Harry opened his bedroom door to see two owls hooting excitedly on his bed. The first owl he recognised as his own owl, Hedwig, and the second one , a tawny brown owl, looked like a school owl. They both had letters attached to their legs. Harry excited ran over to his bed and proceeded to remove the letters. Hedwigs letter seemed to be from Ron. It had his scribbly handwriting on it. The second had the Hogwarts crest emblazed on the back and was neatly address to Harry. Harry had been waiting to hear from Ron for ages and chose to read his letter first. He ripped open the envelope and started to read.  
  
Harry, Sorry I haven't written to you much this summer. Dads been using all of our owls for Work and for the Order. There's still no news on 'you know who' yet but we do know his army is getting stronger now that he has the dementors back on his side. Don't know if you saw the Daily Prophet a few days ago but all of 'you know who's' death eaters have escaped the wizard guards at Azkaban and have probably already joined up with 'him' again. Dumbledore has visited us a few times keeping us updated but mum keeps sending me and Ginny up stairs whenever he comes round. Fred and George are making loads of Galleons at 'Weasleys wizzing Wheezes'. They've made a new stick of gum that expands the more you chew it. I couldnt close my mouth for an hour after chewing it!! Anyway, I cant tell you anymore about the order incase this falls into the wrong hands. Mum said you can stay with us for the remainder of the holiday if it's okey with your Aunt and Uncle. Dumbledore said it was fine so I hope you can. Send an owl with your answer as soon as you can. Can't wait to see you. Ron  
  
PS. Hope you had a great Birthday. Ive got you a present but Hedwig couldn't manage the letter and the present!  
  
Harry felt much happier after he'd finished reading. They hadn't forgotten about him after all. Harry quickly grabbed a small peice of parchment and wrote his reply.  
  
Got you letter Ron. I don't care if it's alright with my Aunt and Uncle or not. I'm coming to stay with you. Pick me up tomorrow at about 11am if you can. Cheers. Harry.  
  
He finished his letter and tied it neatly around Hedwig's leg. 'Take this straight to Ron Okey?' Hedwig let out a soft hoot and flew back out of the open window. Harry watched her fly until she was no longer visible in the ever fast growing darkness. Harry was so excited about Ron's letter that he had completely forgotten about his other letter until he heard a very loud hoot from bed.  
  
He quickly untied the letter and sat on his bed. As soon as the letter was free from its leg, the owl jumped up and swooshed out of the window. Inside the envelope was three letters, one written on Gold Paper and two written on plain white paper. Harry picked out the first plain white letter first.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
Please note that the new school year will begin on september the first. The Hogwart's Express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o' clock. Seventh years have the right to visit Hogsmeade Village at weekends. A list of books for next year is enclosed.  
  
Yours Sincerely Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.  
  
On the second letter was the list of books that Harry will be needing to complete his NEWT subjects.  
  
The Complex Book of spells 2 (Miranda Goshawk) Fighting the Dark Arts (Quentin Trimble) Beasts of the world (Newt Scamander) Moste Potente Potions (Arsenius Jigger) Charming without Harming (Adelbert Waffling) Toilsome Transfiguration (Emeric Switch)  
  
Harry recognised Moste Potente Potions as the book he, Ron and Hermione used for making the Polyjuice Potion back in his second year at Hogwarts to trick Malfoy into telling them information. Harry wondered what strenuous potions Snape would be demanding from his pupils this year. Finally Harry reached for the gold letter.  
  
To Mr Harry Potter,  
This year we will be relieving all Seventh year students of their Prefect duties. However we will be anouncing a Head boy and Head Girl at the start of year feast. We thankyou for the effort you put in last year and wish you good luck for this year.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster Order of Merlin, first Class  
  
Harry finished reading his letter, quite relieved that he had one less priority to worry about next year. He put all his letters back into their envelopes and tucked them safely away in his bedside drawer. He lay on his bed smiling, thinking about tomorrow, when he would be leaving for the Burrow, and thinking what lay ahead of him in his next year. Thoughts continued to swirl through his head until he drifted off into a joyful sleep. 


	2. Back to the Burrow

-Chapter Two - Back to the Burrow  
  
Harry woke up in another hot sweat. His scar was tingling lightly but Harry was used to his scar doing this by now. Everynight Harry seemed to have the same horrible dream of seeing his parents being tortured, Voldemort returning and seeing Sirius dying. In his dream Harry always tried to get to Sirius before he died but Voldemorts Death Eaters always grabbed him, held him back and just laughed in his face. Whenever Harry awoke he could still hear their laughter ringing in his ears. Harry looked at his alarm clock. He had three hours before Ron's family came to rescue him from the Dursleys. He walked slowly and silently out of his bedroom making sure not to wake anyone else up. As he walked past Dudley's room he could hear loud grunting snores. 'How does he not wake himself up?' Harry said to himself laughing quietly. Within an hour and a half Harry had, eaten, washed, cleaned his teeth, gotten dressed, tried to brush his hair down flat, packed all his stuff into his cases, rebrushed his hair and put all his stuff down by the front door ready to leave. By 10:15 all the Dursley's had drisen from their slumber. This was greeted by: 'Where the Hell do you think you're going?' by Uncle Vernon 'Oh yeah, very sorry, slipped my mind I dare say. Im going to go stay with a friend of mine for the rest of the summer and I wont be back until next year. Hope that's okay?' 'Okay? Okay? The sooner you get away from here the bloody better I say!' replied Uncle Vernon 'VERNON,' said Aunt Pertunia quite shocked. 'What dear. Wern't you, me and Dudley saying just yesterday that we couldn't wait to get this filthy little blighter out of our hair?' 'I...errr...don't remember anything along..err. those lines Vernon. Are you sure?' Harry new she was trying to cover up for herself but he didn't care. He too couldn't wait to leave.  
  
At five minutes to eleven Harry tried for his third and final time to get his hair to lay down flat but he was fighting a losing battle. 'Stupid hair' he moaned to himself. Harry heard a very loud car roll up outside and within seconds there was heavy knocking on the door.Harry dropped the brush and darted for the front door. Ron was early. He couldn't believe it. Harry did not mind at the slightest. The quicker he got away from the Dursley's the better. He pulled open his door to a familiar face. It wasn't Ron. It was one he'd been thinking about over the whole summer.  
  
'Oh Harry, its so great to see you again' said Hermione throwing her arms around him.  
  
'Errmm, you too,' replied Harry quite shocked but also quite delighted.  
  
Harry looked out onto the front garden and saw Mr.Weasleys car parked in the middle of the lawn. Harry saw Ron in the front passenger seat waving enthusiastically at Harry.  
  
'I cant wait to hear all about your summer,' said Hermione excitedly.  
  
Ten minutes later all of Harry's stuff had been packed into the trunk of the car and they were off on their way back to the Burrow.  
  
The hours flew by as everyone was filling each other in about their summer holidays so far. Harry told them all about not receiving any letters from anyone keeping him updated with the wizarding world and how he spent most of his time in his room or outside away from the Dursley's.  
  
'I would have kept you updated Harry, but I've spent most of my time on holiday and revising for the new school year, with all the NEWTs approaching and everything, I have to work extremely hard,' said Hermione. 'These grades wil decide our futures.'  
  
'Yeah and I've explained my reasons,' said Ron. 'Anyway, forget about all this, you've got presents to look forward to when we get back home. Hermione brought hers with her when we picked her up last night.'  
  
This seemed to cheer Harry up. They were engaged in conversation for the rest of the journey home.  
  
After three hours on the road, they finally pulled up outside the Burrow.  
  
'Don't worry about your bags Harry. Metzie will get them later,' said Mr Weasley as they all bundled out of the car.  
  
'Err.. Who's Metzie?' questioned Harry  
  
'Oh yeah, I havn't told you yet. Metzies our house elf,' explained Ron  
  
'Oh, you should see her Harry. She's so sweet,' said Hermione smiling.  
  
Harry laughed remembering Hermiones obsession with House elves and their rights.  
  
'Whats funny?' asked Hermione with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
'Oh, its nothing, don't worry. Come on lets get inside,' replied Harry.  
  
As they made there way inside a small house elf came tearing out of the house, muttering excitedly to itself.  
  
'Bags, bags, work, quickly, bags!'  
  
She had a small purple bow on her head and was dressed in a bright yellow shirt and pink shorts. She was also wearing a pair of odd socks. This reminded Harry of Dobby.  
  
'See what I mean!' Said Hermione chuckling.  
  
They walked inside, Metzie was following from behind, carrying all of Harry's luggage. For a small elf, she can carry quite alot at one time Harry thought to himself as she muscled herself past everyone. 'Harry Dear, so good to have you here with us again,' said Mrs Weasley in a joyous tone as they all bundled there way into the kitchen. 'Your just in time for some lunch, if you would like some that is dear?' asked Mrs Weasley 'No thankyou. Maybe later,' replied Harry. 'Yeah and anyway, me and Hermione are going to take Harry upstairs and give him his birthday presents,' said Ron. 'Oh yeah, the presents. I forgot about them,' Harry lied. He'd been wondering what they were from the moment Ron mentioned them in the car. 'Come on Harry,' beckoned Hermione as she and Ron exited the kitchen. 'Great seeing you again' Harry said. 'Oh, yes, okey Harry,' said Mrs Weasley as she started to serve up some dinner for Mr Weasley Harry jogged out of the kitchen and started to make his way up stairs behind Ron and Hermione. On his way up he caught a glimpse of Metzie running around wearing a blue and white stripped apron and waving around a feather duster saying 'Clean, clean, quickly, clean!' Harry chuckled all the way up the stairs. He entered Rons room and saw two neatly wrapped presents laying on Rons bed. 'Happy belated Birthday Harry,' said Ron and Hermione in unison.  
  
'Cheers guys,' said Harry grinning from ear to ear. 'So, what have you got me? 'Open them and find out!' said Ron. Harry grabbed the present that was closest to him. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with pictures of snitches dotted all over it. That ones from me and Ginny,' said Ron excitedly. Harry quickly ripped off all the wrapping paper and took a good look at the name on the book. 'VIRTUAL QUIDDITCH 2003' 'You see, its a miniature version of a quidditch pitch,' Ron interupted. 'You get seven players with it and you can assign them their positions. And the best thing is they actually play quidditch!' 'Bloody amazing,' said Harry looking at Ron. 'Cheers mate' 'I've got one as well so i'll give you a game later against my team if you want?' 'Yeah, that'll be well good' said Harry 'Open my present now Harry,' said Hermione excitedly. Harry carefully placed his virtual quiddich game on the end of the bed and grabbed Hermiones gift. It was wrapped with pink paper with little hearts on it. 'If the present is anywhere near as good as this wrapping paper then i'll be happy,' harry said, laughing to Hermione. Harry tore of all the paper and looked at his present. 'I know its not much,' said Hermione 'but its.......' 'Brilliant' interupted Harry. Harry was holding a brand new silver Pensieve and the 'Easy guide to Occlumency' 'I'd like to see Voldemort fight his way into my thoughts now,' laughed Harry holding his brand new possesions. Although they were happy for Harry and everything, Ron and Hermione couldnt help but flinch at the sound of 'you know whos' name. They continued to share stories for over an hour about the summer and Hermione's holiday to Spain before they all started to get hungry. 'Has you mum still got any of that food left?' asked Hermione rubbing her stomach. 'I should think so. She cooks enough to feed a whole tribe of house elves for a year. The words had hardly left Rons lips when Metzie went running past the door screaming 'Must Clean, Must Clean, Good Job, Cleaning, Yes, Clean!'  
  
'She's absolutley mad that one,' said Ron through the laughter of Harry and Hermione. The rest of the day was spent eating, playing Harry's new quidditch game, and having fun with Fred and Georges new sweets! They were all taking it in turns to try out their new inventions. Harry was the unlucky one of the bunch. What looked like an innocent stick of liquorice actually made his head balloon up to four times its original size. He was left floating in the air with his head dragging across the cieling for twenty minutes before the effect wore off. 'Good job I didn't try that one outside,' joked Harry when his feet finally touched back down on the ground. 'Who knows where I'd be now!' After more food at dinner time Ron, Harry, and Hermione thought it would be good fun to have a little quidditch tournament. Harry let Hermione use his peices whenever she played Ron, and Ron let her use his peices whenever she played Harry. Hermione was surprisingly good. She managed to beat Ron two times out of three and Harry once. 'You're not to bad Hermione, you know that, You should try out for the real quidditch team this year at Hogwarts,' said Harry. 'Oh come on Harry. I've got my NEWTS to worry about. When am I going to find time to do quidditch when I've got more important things occupying my time.' exclaimed Hermione 'Like what?' questioned Ron 'Homework, revision, keeping out of trouble, setting a good impression for the new first years. Not forgetting S.P.E.W.' Ron couldnt help it. He just burst out laughing. 'Not spew again Hermione, surely not!' 'It's not 'spew' Ron. It's S.P.E.W,' said Hermione spelling out the letters. 'And yes i'll be continuing to help poor house elves who have been born into slavery without having any choices of their own. Is that okay with you Ron?' asked Hermione fiercly. 'Errr... yeah...why not,' came the reply.  
  
It was getting late and everyone was getting more and more tired by the minute. They all said goodnight to Mr and Mrs Weasley and proceeded up the stairs to bed. 'Oh yeah, you'll be sleeping in my room tonight Harry. Dad asked Mitzie to put another bed in my room. She seemed very excited about doing this for some weird reason,' explained Ron looking puzzled. 'Well I'll be staying in Ginny's room so i'll be seeing you guys tomorrow,' said Hermione. She leant forward and gave Harry and Ron a kiss on the cheek before she carried on to Ginny's room and closed the door behind her. 'Well that was unexpected,' said Ron blushing. Harry didnt say anything, he just opened the door to Ron's room and jumped on his bed. They both got changed into their pyjamas and slid under their covers. 'It's great having you here, you know that Harry,' said Ron 'Cheers Ron,' he replied. 'It feels great to be here.' Ron turnt out the lights and they were left in total darkness. Harry just laid awake, staring at the cieling until his eyes started to close. He didn't fight it. Within seconds Harry had nodded off to sleep. 


	3. Diagon Alley

- Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley  
  
The next couple of weeks at the Burrow flew by. The days were spent playing Virtual Quidditch, playing on Ron's new computer console that Fred and George had brought him for his birthday, playing real quidditch out on the huge field opposite the house and Harry and Hermione even tried to teach everyone the game of soccer. Ginny and Ron took to this game like a duck to water. However the game didn't last long. Mr Weasley exploded the ball with a simple popping spell because he kept failing to get his shots on target. 'Stupid bloody game,' he muttered as he trudged back to the house.  
  
That night around the dinner table Mrs Wealsey stated what Harry had been looking forward to for weeks.  
  
'I want you all to get a good nights sleep tonight. We've got a big day tomorrow,' said Mrs Weasley  
  
'Thats right,' added Mr Weasley  
  
'Why. What are we doing? Where are we going?' asked Ginny sounding excited.  
  
'Diagon Alley, to get all your new school equipment for next term.' said Mr Weasley.  
  
'Yes,' said Ron and Ginny enthusiastically. 'That means we can go see Fred and George's shop Harry. It's amazing.' added Ron.  
  
They all continued to talk throughout the rest of the meal. Harry was the first one to finish eating, followed by Hermione. They barely had enough time to put down their knives and forks before Metzie came along and whipped their plates of the table shouting 'Yes' more clean.'  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all retired for bed early at nine o'clock.  
  
'Night guys,' said Hermione giving them their goodnight kiss and closing her bedroom door.  
  
'I could get used to that,' Harry told Ron laughing.  
  
The next morning there was alot of rushing about. Everyone was fighting there way in and out of the Bathroom. 'Get out the Metzie,' shouted Ron as he collided with her, sending her and all the laundry she was holding, flying.  
  
'Come on Ron, get a move on. We want to get there before the lunch time rush,' yelled Mrs Weasley.  
  
'What is she on about?' Ron asked Harry and Hermione as he entered boys bedroom. ' Its still only half past nine!'  
  
They all quickly made there way down stairs, grabbed a small peice of toast to eat and headed for the fireplace ready to travel to Diagon alley. Mr Weasley grabbed the floo pot and beckoned Ginny forward. 'Go on Ginny, you go first.'  
  
Ginny grabbed a hand fall of floo powder, stood in the fireplace and shouted 'DIAGON ALLEY'. She instantly dropped the floo powder and disappeared out of site. Hermione went next. 'DIAGON ALLEY,' and she was gone.  
  
'Who's next?' asked Mr Weasley.  
  
Harry stepped forward, took a handful of floo powder. He was very aware of the three sets of eyes now staring at him.  
  
'Come on Harry,' he muttered to himself. 'Don't mess up'  
  
Harry took in a huge breath of air.  
  
'DIAGON ALLEY,' he shouted. Suddenly he felt his feet lift of the floor. He started spinning around at great speed not knowing in which direction he was heading. He put out his hand to try and grab on to something before he was sick. After a few seconds he found himself lying on the floor outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry dragged himself off of the ground before Ron appeared on top of him. He pushed opened the door to the Leaky Cauldren and stepped inside.  
  
It was very dark inside. Harry had never seen the leaky cauldron so empty before. In the far corner, Harry could see Ginny and Hermione talking intentively to each other. 'Harry over here,' yelled Ginny, spotting Harry in the entrance. Harry jogged over to their table and took a seat next to Hermione. 'Arn't you even going to offer to buy us a drink then Harry?' asked Hermione. Harry suddenly remembered something. He didn't have any money with him. He'd been so excited that he'd forgotten to bring his money from the Burrow. 'Ermmmm, I kinda forgot to bring my money with me.' said Harry feeling himself go red with embarressment. 'Really Harry, sometimes I think you'd forget your head if it wasn't stuck on! Okey then, I'll get the drinks in,' said Hermione laughing. 'No don't worry, I'll go back and get my money. I need it to buy my new school stuff anyway. Harry ran over to the bar where Tom the innkeeper was sitting reading the morning Daily Prophet. 'Er... excuse me Tom,' said Harry loud enough to get Toms attention. 'Ahhh, Mr Harry Potter. And how can I help you.' came the reply. I was just er... wondering ,if your fireplace is on the err.... floo network because I need to errr...get back to the Burrow for my money?' asked Harry nervously. 'Yes, of course,' Said Tom, looking down and continuing to read his paper. Harry took this as he was allowed to use the fireplace. Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. At this moment Ron and his parents came walking through the door. 'Hey Harry where you going?' called Ron. 'Oh, I forgot my money so I'm just going back to get it.' 'Do you want me to come with ya?' asked Ron 'Errr.. Nah, I'm, sure I'll be able to survive on my own' joked Harry. 'Are you lot still gonna be here when I get back?' 'Yeah, probably. See you soon.' 'THE BURROW' shouted Harry as he dropped the fllo powder. Within seconds Harry found himself laying face down in the Weasleys kitchen. 'I hate travelling like that,' Harry mumbled to himself emphasizing the word 'hate' as he pulled himself off of the floor. He ran across the kitchen and started to make his way up the stairs. He suddenly stopped when he heard people's voices coming from Ron's Room. Feeling braver the he raelyy was Harry made his way over to the door. Whoever it was, was making one hell of a mess in there. Why were they there? What were they doing? What were they looking for? All these questions were flying through Harry's mind as he aproached the door. Harry got out his wand and got ready to kick open the door. Come on Harry. On three,' he muttered to himself. 'One.......... Two........THREE!' Harry kicked open the door and came face to face with the intruders.  
  
'METZIE!, what the hell are doing in Ron's room. It looks like a bomb has hit it! And you Dobby, I would not have expected this from you of all people.' yelled Harry 'Am very sorry Harry Potter sir,' said Dobby shaking. 'Metzie invited Dobby over to clean with her. Metzie likes cleaning with Dobby sir. Dobby enjoys it too.' 'Cleaning? Your cleaning? Sorry if I'm sounding rude but we wizards class cleaning as the exact opposite of what you two are doing. This is called Making a mess!!' said Harry, sounding more calm then he was a minute ago. 'No Harry Potter sir. Dobby knows cleaning. We is just making mess so we can be cleaning!' explained Dobby. 'Yes. Make Mess. Then Clean. Fun. Clean,' said Metzie jumping about on the bed. 'Is she always this hyper?' Harry whispered in Dobby's rather large ear. 'Only when it's time to clean Harry Potter sir,' he replied laughing. Harry grabbed a huge handful of money from within his bag and pocketed it. 'Well. enjoy your cleaning guys,' chuckled Harry as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Harry could swear he heard Metzie shout 'YES. CLEAN TIME' as he made his way down stairs. Harry stepped forward to the fireplace and grabbed his third handful of floo powder. Instead of Diagon alley, Harry shouted. 'THE LEAKY CAULDRON' with his eyes, tightly closed, not looking forward to the journey.  
  
This time Harry landed feet first, instaed of facedown, when he arrived back at the pub. 'Yay, your back,' yelled Ginny as he walked towards the bar. 'Yep. Hay, where's everyone else got to?' questioned Harry. 'Oh, they've all gone to get some money from Gringotts.' 'Alright. Hey, do you wanna drink of some sort while we wait for them to get back?' asked Harry 'We'll actually now that we're alone I need to ask you something that I've wanted to ask for a long time now.'  
  
What did Ginny want to know? he asked himself. Harry prepared himself for the worst. 'Err.. go ahead Ginny,' said Harry. 'Well, for a quite a long time now I've kinda been...,' Ginny was cut off mid sentence by Ron yelling from the door. 'Come on, We're about to go see Fred and George at work. 'Yeah, Okay we're just coming,' Harry replied. 'Tell me later Ginny. Okay' 'Nah, don't worry about it Harry. It was nothing important,' said Ginny looking quite glum. Ginny jumped off her stool and trudged out of the leaky cauldren, Harry closely behind. The street was getting quite busy now. There were lots of wizarding families out shopping with their kids. Harry, Ginny and Ron walked for about two minutes before the stood before a small, red bricked shop with a huge gold sign on top saying:  
  
'Weasleys wizzing Wheezes'  
  
They pushed open the door and a little bell rung to signify a new customer entering the shop. There was already about twenty customers browsing the shelves of there new stock. 'Little Ronnikins. What you doing here?' yelled Fred from behind the counter. 'Come to check out our excellent range of sweets have you?' asked George. 'Something like that. Actually I've brought Harry along to show him your shop,' explained Ron 'Oh, I didn't see you there Harry. EVERYBODY. LOOK. HARRY POTTER IS IN OUR SHOP. OUR SHOP PEOPLE. YES. NO-ONE ELSES. OURS' shouted George. 'Dont worry about him Harry. He's just been all sugared up. Been trying out some new inventions in the back and it's sort of turned him.. we.... a little bit hyper,' said Fred. After spending about ten minutes checking out all of the stock, they were finally ready to leave. Harry quickly purchased ten Sleeping Draught chocolate bars and five cans of animal polyjuice potion! Harry was going to have some fun this year!! They were all about to leave when George shouted out. 'Hey Harry, how about some free levitating Chewing gum! I've heard your a big fan.' Harry shook his head and laughed. 'I'll think I'll pass. Catch you again later' and with that he closed the door and left.  
  
'Where should we go first?' asked Ginny to Harry and Ron. 'Well I told Hermione that we will meet her outside 'Sensational Stationery' as soon as we can. And that must have been about twenty minutes ago. It took them five more minutes to finnaly reach Hermione. She was carrying two bags, full to the brim of new school equipment. 'Are you really going to need all that stuff Hermione?' asked Ron. 'Well, you never know,' 'You're right, we don't,' laughed Harry. 'Anyway. Arn't you lot going to buy some new equipment for this year?' questioned Hermione. 'Don't know if Ron is but I've still got plenty of stuff left from last year. And even if I do run out im sure someone will have enough to lend me some' Harry said emphasizing the word 'someone'. 'Yeah, same here,' said Ron. 'Well, I need to get some new stuff. I'll only be five or ten minutes,' said Ginny. 'Okey. We'll just go sit over by the window and wait for you to come back,' said Hermione pointing to the vacant table and chairs.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione located the nearest seats and sat down. Harry began to tell Ron and Hermione about Metzie and Dobby cleaning Ron's out room whilst he was collecting his money and how hw was thinking of buying a new broomstick for his final quidditch year. 'Why my room, why not mum and dad's. Or even Ginny's to that matter?' asked Ron sounding a little bit angry. 'Oh yeah. That reminds me. When I got back to the leaky cauldron from your house Ron, Hermione asked me is she could ask me question?' said Harry. 'What sort of question?'questioned Ron 'Im not very sure. She didn't get to finish asking me. However, she did say that she's been waiting along time to ask me it?' 'Oh, I know what it is! exclaimed Hermione. 'She was asking me last night what I thought about it and asked for my opinion weather she should ask you or not.' 'What is it? Tell me Hermione? said Harry 'It's not really my place to tell you Harry, after all, she has been waiting along time to tell you and it would spoil it for her if I told you.' 'I suppose so,' said Harry a little down hearted. 'I'll ask her tonight though, when everyones gone to bed,' 'Could you tell me please?' Ron asked Hermione, forcing on a nice wide smile. 'After all, she hasn't been waiting to tell me for ages!!'  
  
When Ginny finally returned (with one bag less than Hermione) they decided that Flourish and Blotts was going to be there next stop. 'Have you seen the book list for this year. I swear I'm gonna fail all my NEWTS this year,' cried Ron. 'Well Potions is a certainty but I was still hoping that the other subjects would seem passable.' 'You did OK last year though didn't you, in your Practice NEWTS I mean?' asked Hermione. 'Well, I got an A in every subject except Defence against the Dark Arts where I got an O, and thats mainly down to Harry's help. Anyway, It's what I get this year that matters, and you just know its going to be much more harder than last year,' Ron explained. Ginny pushed open the door to Flourish and Blotts and they all stepped inside. There was only three other people in the shop. None of which Harry recognised. They all grabbed a shopping basket and headed straight over to the Transfiguration shelves. 'Look at the size of em',' exclaimed Ron with a hint of worry in his voice, holding up his copy of Toilsome Transfiguration. 'Don't worry Ron. Me and Hermione are in the same boat as you. We both need the same books as you.' explained Harry. They all shoved their Transfiguration books into thier baskets and continued to the next shelf. Ron continued to complain about the size and complexity of the books for the next five minutes. 'Just one book left now. The Complex book of spells 2. You'll be needing Book one won't you Ginny?' said Hermione. 'Yeah. Oh no look at the size of it!' Ginny said, mimicking Rons voice as Hermione handed her the book. 'Shut up Ginny. You wait until next year. Then you'll really be complaining,' said Ron. They all paid for their books in turn and the counter and left the shop with their new books. 'Well, I think it must be time for lunch now,' said Harry rubbing his stomach. 'Couldn't agree with you more Harry,' said Ron smiling. 'Well the best place for food is probably back at the leaky cauldron,' explained Ginny. They all agreed and headed back to the pub for lunch. It was much busier now that it was lunch time Harry noticed as they all stepped inside. Harry saw Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting at the bar talking to another wizard couple. They found an empty table right in the corner and sat down. 'Wheres the menu's?' asked Hermione. As soon as the words left her lips, four Menu's appeared right in front of them on the table. They all grabbed their menus and observed what was available. 'Well I think I'm going to have the burger and chips,' said Harry licking his lips. 'Yeah me too!' said Ron and Ginny in unison. 'Well I'm just going to have a salad,' stated Hermione. 'Errr...How do you order? There are no waiters. Only Tom and he's busy serving customers their drinks at the bar.' questioned Ginny. Harry saw a little message at the bottom of the menu written in blue bold writing. 'WHEN YOU ARE READY TO ORDER, TAP TWICE ON YOUR TABLE AND CLEARLY STATE YOUR MEAL' Harry mentioned this to the others and they all insisted that Harry could go first. Harry cleared his throat and tapped twice on the table. 'Burger and Chips.' Within seconds Harry's menu was replaced by a hot delicious portion of Burger and chips. The rest of them , seeing how easy it was, took it turns to order their meals until everyone had their meal, ready to eat, in front of them. When everyone had finished eating, Harry went up to bar and ordered four Butterbeers to wash down their lunch. 'And did you enjoy your meals Mr. Potter?' asked Tom the innkeeper. 'We certainly did. They just hit the spot,' replied Harry. 'Good..good,' said Tom handing Harry the drinks. 'And will you be paying for them now, or when you leave?' Harry looked over at the table and then back at Tom. 'I'll pay for all of them now.' Harry handed Tom 3 galleons and 9 sickles for the drinks and the meals and carried all of the drinks back to the table. 'Here you go guys. Get that down your necks!' Harry joked. 'Cheers Harry,' said Ron, Hermione and Ginny almost all exactly at the same time. Mr and Mrs Weasley came walking over to the table. 'Well we better be off now. Your welcome to come with us if you want but if you've still got more shopping to do than you can stay as long as you want.' explained Mrs Weasley. 'I'll come home now. I've finished all my shopping and I want to start revising all my new books as well,' said Ginny. 'Anyone else' asked Mr Weasley. 'No. Okay then. We'll see you all back at home.' Ginny got up off her seat and followed her parents out of the door. 'See ya later guys,' she said waving. And with that she was gone. 'Where do you want to go next?' Hermione asked. 'Well I want to go to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' but after that I don't really mind' said Harry. 'What about you Ron? Any where you want to go?' said Hermione. 'Well I suppose we could go see Fred and George again before we leave, but thats about it,' he replied. 'Well lets get going then. Oh wait. We almost forgot about paying for our meals' said Hermione. 'Oh. Ermm.. When I was at the bar.. Tom said that they were free of charge for...errr..Hogwarts students all this week,' said Harry, knowing that if he told them he had already paid for them they would insist on paying him back the money. 'In that case. Off we go!' beamed Ron.  
  
They left the leaky cauldron and noticed alot more people out shopping. Harry now realised why Mrs Weasley wanted to get here as early as possible. It was alot harder to get to where you wanted to go now there was more people in your way. It took them fifteen minutes to get to Quality Quidditch Supplies and there was a group of ten to fifteen children gawping through the window at something. 'I wonder whats so brillaint in the window?' Harry asked to Ron and Hermione. This question was answered by a huge banner hanging above the door.  
  
NEW - FIREBOLT XTREME 3000  
  
'Your joking!' Harry said, dumbstuck. 'How much?' 'Lets go in and find out,' said Ron excitedly. 'Tut, Boys,' Hermione muttered under her breath. The three of them pushed there way through the crowd of people and fought there way into the shop. This was the busiest shop Harry had been in all day. There was hardly enough room to move about. Then they saw it. The state of the art Firebolt Xtreme 3000. It was hanging on the wall above the counter. Acording to the little notice underneath it, it was made of the strongest wood found only in the deepest forests of Africa. Each twig was individually picked by Ancient Magic Tribesman and blended together with a secret holding formula. The FX3000 can go from 0 - 60mph in seven seconds. Hanging from the handle of the broom was a little sign saying 'only 400 galleons'. 'That's a very tempting offer, Don't you think Ron?' asked Harry. Ron didn't answer. He was still staring wide eyed at the Firebolt with his mouth wide open. 'I really don't think you should waste your money on it Harry,' said Hermione 'Do you really think that this broom, is a waste of money,' replied Harry pointing up at the wall. 'Well, I'm not saying it's not a good broom but you already have a perfectly good broom at home. I mean, you havn't even lost one game with your original firebolt have you?' said Hermione. 'Well I suppose not. Yeah Your right Hermione. I'll just buy what I came in for then we can leave.' Hermione beamed a huge smile at Harry as he picked up a couple of boxes of Broom polish. 'Come on Ron, we'll wait outside for Harry,' said Hermione dragging Ron away from the firebolt. A few minutes later Harry came out of the shop with his bag of polish. They went to say goodbye to Fred and George and headed back to the leaky cauldron again.  
  
'Who's going first?' asked Harry as they stood in front of the fireplace. 'I'll go,' volunteered Hermioe stepping forward. She grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the opening. 'THE BURROW' and she was gone. 'I'll go next Harry,' said Ron. He followed Hermione's lead and disappeared. Harry took what seemed like his hundreth handful of floo powder today, and stepped into the fireplace. Harry felt everyones eyes in the pub on him as he closed his eyes. Harry braced himself for the journey. 'THE BURROW,' he shouted and then he too, was gone. 


	4. Hogwarts Already?

- Chapter 4 - Hogwarts Already?  
  
The last night at the Burrow was the best one so far in Harry's opinion. Mrs Weasley had prepared the most gorgeous looking meal for everyone to enjoy. The room was decorated with balloons and banners reading 'FINAL YEAR' and 'GOOD LUCK'. Everyone had just finished eating there 5th course when Metzie and Dobby came and cleared it all up without even being called. It was getting very late when Fred and George came up with the best goodnight surprise for there parents. 'Anyone for a mint before they go to bed,' asked Fred, winking at Harry. 'No thanks' everyone replied except for Mr and Mrs Weasley who gratefully, yet stupidly, accepted a piece. No sooner had they started chewing that there heads started to expand to much bigger their normal size, until their heads were drooping over their necks. This brought everyone to hysterics. Even Mrs Wealsey saw the funny side to the prank. Five minutes later they were all being ushered up the stairs to bed. Ron and Harry went straight into there room and Ginny and Hermione into theirs. Harry sat down on his bed and faced Ron. 'It's almost time,' he said to Ron 'I know man, Only about another...let me see...... Twelve hours before we leave for our final year.' replied Ron. 'No not that, Hermione is knocking in a minute. Thats when I'm going to go talk to Ginny.' 'Oh yeah!!!' exclaimed Ron 'You nervous?' 'About what. I don't know what she wants to ask me. Why, do you know?' asked Harry 'Well yeah, Hermione told me outside Quality Quiddich supplies whilst you was buying your broom polish. Hermione made me swear not to tell you.' 'Any advice?' Harry asked feeling that as Ron did ask, it was probably something to be nervous about. 'Just be yourself I suppose.' 'Errr...Okay..Cheers.' Harry was not sure what to do with that advice but then again he didn't have much time to think about it. Suddenly there was three small knocks on the door. 'Show time,' Harry whispered to Ron as he slowly made his way over to the door.  
  
Harry opened the door and was completely taken back by surprise. 'Dumbledore. Wh...Wha...What..are you doing here?'asked Harry in total shock. 'I am here Harry, doing work for the Order. We believe that Voldemorts Death Eaters will be planning an attack on Platform nine and three quarters tomorrow and there is no way of stopping it. We can't stop every witch and wizard from catching the Hogwarts Express tomorrow but we can stop Voldemorts main propriety and his friends.' smiled Dumbledore. 'What do you mean?' asked Ron, jumping up from his bed with a puzzled look on his face. 'I mean that you will be escorted tonight, by the order, to Hogwarts where you will be completely safe until tomorrows new school term.' replied Dumbledore. 'Do you mean that we're not getting the school train tomorrow?'asked Harry 'Yes' 'And we're leaving now... Me and Ron...for Hogwarts?' 'And of course Miss Weasley and Miss Granger,' added Dumbledore. 'Molly is breaking the news to them as we speak. Now come along, hurry, quickly pack your things. Remus will be getting rather impatient if we don't hurry up,' explained Dumbledore closing the door quickly behind him. Harry and Ron quickly packed all of their belongings, and made their way down the stairs. 'Wait a minute, Forgot my broomstick, said Harry rushing back up the stairs. 'You couldn't grab mine as well could you please Harry?' asked Ron laughing. 'Sure' he replied. Harry quickly grabbed both broomsticks and proceeded down the stairs. 'Now you be careful this year,' Mrs Wealsey was telling Ron and Ginny as Harry reached the bottom. 'You too Harry dear. Do be careful. I know you don't look for trouble but..... well...be careful.' Mrs Weasley added pulling Harry into Hug. 'Come along children' Called Dumbledore from the front door. 'Well, thanks for everything Mrs Weasley said Harry and Hermione in turn. 'Its been a great few weeks.' 'It was my pleasure. Good luck in your exams. Be good.' yelled Mrs Weasley as all four of them proceeded out of the door. Professor Lupin was standing next to the car, ready to pack all of their luggage in to the back. Harry couldn't believe it. He was going back to Hogwarts. His home. Where he belonged. Okay, it was a day early, but he was still going. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
'Harry, so great to see you again!,' yelled Professor Lupin as he spotted Harry trudging down the path to the car. 'Here, give us your bags and go find the nicest seat,' he added throwing out his arms. 'Okay cheers,' said Harry handing Lupin his luggage. Harry jumped into one of the back seats. Harry couldn't believe it. From outside, the car looked...well..normal, but when he looked inside there was enough room for about one hundred people to sit comfortably. 'What do you think Harry?' asked Ron. 'Well it's not half bad,' he replied grinning. When everyone was in the car the engone started. 'Goodbye, Be careful,' Harry heard Mrs Weasley shouting from the house. Suddenly they were off, flying down the streets. It reminded Harry of his two trips on the knight bus. They were moving all over the place. Surely Lupin hadn't become a reckless driver over the last year. Harry looked up to see who was driving. It was Alistor Moody, Harry's defence aagainst the dark arts teacher in his 4th year and also a highly commendable member of the Order of the Phoenix. 'You alright Madeye,' said Harry in high spirits. Professor Lupin spun around immediatly from the front passenger seat. 'Please don't distract him Harry, he's bad enough as it is.' he said looking awfully white in the face. 'Um, Okay. Wait, before you turn around and close your eyes for the rest of the journey, I've got a question. Are we going straight to Hogwarts now or are we going some place else?' Harry asked. 'Well, not straight to Hogwarts now. We're going to Number 12 Grimmauld Place where you will then travel by floo powder to your Hogwarts common room.' Lupin replied. 'Oh great. I love travelling that way!' exclaimed Harry sarcastically. Lupin read the sarcasm in Harry's voice and turnt back around laughing. Lupins laughter soon turnt to screaming as a lamp post had to dive out the way of the speeding car before it was savagley run down. 'Calm down man. Your making me nervous.' said Madeye Moody irritabley. It took them just over an hour to reach their destination. God knows how long it would have taken if Lupin was driving Harry thought to himself. The time flew by as Harry and Ron kept pulling pranks on the two sleeping girls sitting in front of them. Ron kept using the Wingardium Leviosa charm on Ginny's hand and resting it upon Hermion'e leg. The laughter was deafening when Hermione awoke, horrorstruck, to see Ginny's hand resting comfortably on her thigh. 'Very funny guys,; said Hermione, not at all impressed at their childish behaviour. 'SILENCE,' shouted Mad-eye causing everyone to jump and waking Ginny who stupidly mummured 'Drum sticks!' 'We're almost there and we don't want to cause attraction to ourselves from the neighbours. After all its not every day they see 6 wizarding folk pull up in a car outside their houses!' Moody added.  
  
Everyone settled down immediatley. Within a minute the car slowly and quietly pulled up outside number twelve. Lupin was the first one out. 'You're never driving again Alistor,' whispered Lupin with a sense of fright and anger in his voice. ' Do you hear me?' 'Oh shut up you wimp. If you were driving we'd still be on our way to pick them up let alone be here now!' replied Moody. 'Come on guys. Quietly. Grab your stuff and follow us' he added closing the car doors. Everyone did as they were told. They all grabbed their bags out of the car and walked silently behind Lupin and Moody up to the front door. Lupin touched the door with his wand. 'ACCESS APPROVED' said a funny computer voice from above the door. The door slowly creaked open and they all stepped inside. It was very dark and gloomy. Harry saw a light coming from the kitchen at the end of the hallway. 'Who else is here?' asked Ron as they made there way down the hall. 'Just Dumbledore and Tonks tonight im afraid. Everyone is out looking for clues on 'You know who's' whereabouts. I wanted to go with them but apparently your safety is more important!' replied Moody. 'People these days, ay Alistor. Need to sort out their priorities!' joked Lupin. 'You're telling me.' said Moody, thinking Lupin was being serious. Hermione pushed open the door to the kitchen. Dumbledore was sitting at the table reading a muggle newspaper, trying to do the daily crossword. 'Ah, I see you have all safely arrived. Early as well,' said Dumbledore smiling. 'No thanks to Moody,' replied Lupin shaking his head. 'Oh do shut up Remus, you're boring me now,' said Moody yawning. 'And are you all ready to leave?' asked Dumbledore choosing to change the subject before curses started flying around the kitchen. 'Yep, we've got all our stuff, everyones here. We're ready!' explained Ginny. 'In that case follow me!' said Dumbledore. Dumbledore led them into the living room and turnt on the light. 'When you get to Hogwarts, stay in your House common rooms until the morning. The school is still being prepared for tomorrow and no-one is allowed to know your at Hogwarts except for everyone in the Order. So. Who's going first?' 'I'll go first this time,' said Harry stepping forward. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. 'Erm. What do I say?' asked Harry feeling a little bit stupid. 'Gryffindor Common Room,' said Dumbledore. Everyone was now looking at Harry, waiting for him to leave. Harry took in three deep breaths. 'GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM,' shouted Harry. Huge Orange flames appeared around Harry, and he was gone.  
  
Harry felt himself flying around for about thirty seconds before he stopped. The journey was alot more comfortable then his others by floo powder. Harry ran out from the fire place and turnt on all of the oil lamps, lighting up the room. The common room was absolutley spotless. Not one peice of furniture out of place. Not even the usual small scent of dungbombs could be smelt. Harry jumped into the relaxing armchair, facing the fire, and waited for someone else to turn up. Then, Ron suddenly appeared, face down on the floor, his luggage flung everywhere. Harry jumped up out of the seat and leant down to help Ron. 'Need a hand mate,' asked Harry laughing. 'Please mate, if you could.' he replied. Harry helped Ron pick up all his bags and they trudged up the stairs to their dormitary. 'Who's coming next?' asked Harry 'I think Ginny said she was,' explained Ron. They pushed open the door and entered. The bright moonlight was shining through the window, lighting up the whole room. 'Come on, lets just drop our bags and quickly get back down to help the others.' said Harry. They had just started to descend the stairs when they heard the girls voices. They ran down the remaining stairs and could only hear their footsteps going up to the girls dormitary. 'Well, night then,' said Ron shaking his head. 'Do you think they'll come back down Harry.' 'Dont think so mate,' he replied holding a letter. It was written in Hermione's neat handwriting.  
  
Good night guys. We'll see you in the Morning. Me and Ginny have some talking to do. Get a good nights sleep. Dumbledore is going to come up and visit us tomorrow to run us through the days events. Sweet dreams. Hermione x x  
  
'Well, we might as well go hit the sack now as well,' said Ron 'Yeah, suppose. I still can't believe we're here though,' said Harry 'I know what you mean mate, it doesnt seem real. It's brilliant!' he replied. And with that they trudged back up the stairs to bed.  
  
Harry awoke at nine o'clock by a loud tapping on the window. The sun was glaring through the window. Birds could be heard chirping happily as the flew along. Harry went to the window and opened it. A tawny brown school owl flutered through he window with a small peice of parchment tied to it's leg, and landed softly on Harry's bed. Harry quickly untied the letter. Who was writing to him at this time in the morning? Who new he was hear, at Hogwarts? The owl didn't take flight back out of the open window, obviouly expecting a reply. Harry read the letter.  
  
'Ello Harry, I've heard the good news. Back at Hogwarts a day early 'ay. If your not doing anything at lunch time today, come visit me outside my hut. We've got alot to catch up on. Ask Ron and the others if they want to come as well. The more the merrier I say. Hopefully I'll see you later. Send what time you'll be coming by owl. Hagrid.  
  
Harry opened up his bags looking for a small piece of paper to reply. Ths school owl started Hooting impatiently. 'Give me one minute,' Harry told it. Harry finally found some at the bottom of his third bag. He quickly scribbled down a reply.  
  
'Yeah, it feels great to be back! Me and Ron will come down to your hut at about one o'clock. Im not sure about Hermione and Ginny. I'll ask them later. See you at lunch. Harry.  
  
Harry tied the letter neatly around the owls leg and it soared out of the window into the morning sun. 'Who was that,' asked Ron who had just woken up. 'Oh, it was a message from Hagrid asking us if we wanted to visit him at lunch. I said we would at one o'clock. If thats okay with you of course?' said Harry. 'Yeah sure. What about Hermione and Ginny. Are they Coming?' said Ron, wiping the sleepy dust out of his eyes. 'Not sure yet. I'll ask them later.' said Harry putting all his belongings into his bedside drawers. 'Well im starving now. Want to go get some breakfast?' Harry asked Ron. 'Will the Great Hall be open though?' questioned Ron. 'Good point,' said Harry scratching his head. 'Well if it isn't we can always go down to the kitchens. The house elves are bound to have plenty of food they can give us.' 'Yeah,... s'pose.' said Ron yawning. Ron quickly jumped out of bed and got changed whilst Harry went into the bathroom to have a wash. When Harry had vacated the bathroom Ron went in after him to clean himself up. Harry finished tidying up all his stuff whilst he waited for Ron to comeback. 'Ready?' asked Ron drying his face, walking out of the bathroom. 'Yep, lets go!' replied Harry. They jogged down the steps to the common room. 'Do you think Hermione and Ginny want to come?' Ron asked Harry. 'Dunno. Go ask them.' Harry replied. 'But we're not allowed up to the girls domitary.' explained Ron. 'Well, shout them. I'm sure they'll hear you'said Harry. Ron walked over to the stairs leading up to the girls bedrooms and shouted. 'DO YOU TWO WANNA COME GET SOME BREAKFAST WITH ME AND HARRY 'CAUSE WE'RE LEAVING NOW TO GET SOMETHING.' Ron waited eagerly for twenty seconds for a reply but nothing came. 'Well I guess that they are either still asleep or have already left,' Ron told Harry. 'Well there's no point in standing around to find out. My stomachs calling out for a good meal!' laughed Harry. They pushed open the portrait door and headed down to the great hall. 'What time do you think they'll all get here tonight, you know, the other students?' Ron asked 'Dunno, about six o'clock maybe. That is if the train hasn't been hijacked by death eaters.' replied Harry. Ron let out a small feeble laugh not knowing if Harry was joking or not. On their journey they had a few encounters with some of the school ghosts. Nearly headless Nick was rather happy to see them. However Peeves was not. As soon as he saw them he shouted 'INTRUDERS,DEMONS,ATTAAAACCCKKKKK' and started throwing all sorts of stuff he could get his ghostly hands on. Harry and Ron finally lost him as they ran down any corridor that they could. Five minutes longer than it should have taken them they finally entered the great hall that was still decorated in Gryffindor colours after they won the house cup again last year. They went and sat down at the gryffindor table where there was a small selection of breakfasts and a note from Dumbledore.  
  
'Good Morning. I hope you all had a good nights sleep. I have set up breakfast for you as you will no doubt be very hungry. If you require more food just tap the table twice and declare your order. I will come along shortly to update you about today. Enjoy your food.  
  
'Great!' exclaimed Ron. 'In that case I might have a full roast dinner for breakfast' he added licking his lips. Harry just laughed and helped himself to a few slices of toast.  
  
'Is that all your having?' asked Ron, who was now tucking into a suculent roast chicken breakfast. 'Yeah. Im hungry, but im not that hungry. I might have a bacon sandwich in a minute though.' replied Harry. 'Good thinking Harry. I'll join ya!' said Ron now taking a huge swig of pumpkin juice. Harry just laughed. His laughter was cut short by footsteps approaching them from the entrance of the hall. 'There you two are! We've been wondering where you had gotten to,' called Hermione. 'We did shout and ask if you wanted to come with us.' explained Ron. 'Well sorry Ron but maybe being asleep stopped us hearing you. You could have left a note for us.' said Ginny. 'Talking of notes..' Interupted Harry '..Dumbledore left this' he said, handing Hermione and Ginny Dumbledores letter. 'What time is he coming?' asked Hermione after she finished reading. 'Not sure,' said Ron shrugging his shoulders. 'Any time soon probably.' The words had hardly left Ron's lips when Professor Dumbledore strolled into the Great Hall. 'Ah, I see you are enjoying the delights of breakfast,' said Dumbledore pointing to the gravy stain on Ron's shirt. 'Anyway, Today you may do whatever you please. However I must ask you not to leave the school grounds. I know that seventh years are allowed to visit Hogsmeade at weekends but I think it's best we wait until next week. You may use the quidditch pitch for practice today and you can even go swimming in the school lake if it takes your fancy. I already hear you are going to visit Hagrid today so it seems that you have your whole day already set out for you. I do ask though that you are back in your hosue dormitaries by five o'clock so you can get ready for the start of term feast at six. And don't forget to have fun.' With that Dumbledore got up and left. Harry saw a little twinkle in Dumbledores eyes as he said his final words. 'We'll what should we do first?' Hermione asked, buttering a piece of toast. 'Quidditch,' replied Ron and Harry in unison, both with excited looks on their face. 'Anyway me, Ron and Ginny have got to make sure that we practice alot if we want to win the cup again this year,' added Harry. 'When are the quidditch trials Harry. We need one more player dont we?' asked Ginny 'I'm not sure when they are yet. Who have we got so far.. Let me see. Well there's Me, Ron, Ginny, Colin, Lavender and....Lawson. 'Who?' said Hermione with a puzzled look on her face. 'Stephanie Lawson. You know, that pretty looking 5th year who's always got boys swooning over her,' Harry explained. 'Yeah that too, but she's also one hell of a chaser,' added Ron. 'Oh yeah, I know the girl,' said Hermione. 'Well we better go get our brooms then if we're to be practicing.' 'I didn't know you had your own broomstick Hermione. What is it?' asked Ron. 'Oh you'll see!' said Hermione smiling.  
  
They were all making their way up to the house domitary when Harry remembered something important. 'Erm, What's the password for the common room. I forgot to ask Dumbledore?' 'Don't worry Harry. Dumbledore told me last night. It's Midnight Phoenix,' explained Hermione, sensing the worry in Harry's voice. 'Oh, good,' said Harry, relief flying over him. It took them two more minutes to reach the portrait hole and luckily they didn't bump into Peeves again. 'Midnight Phoenix,' said Ginny, and the Portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. 'Well it's going to take me about twenty minutes to get ready,' said Hermione 'so if you want to go straight down to the pitch me and Ginny will meet you there shortley.' 'Yeah Okay,' said Ron. Harry and Ron sprinted up to their dormitary, put on their quidditch robes and headed down to the quidditch pitch with their brooms under their arms. 'I can't wait for quidditch this year. I think this year will be our best one yet.' Ron exclaimed 'Even better than last year?' asked Harry 'Well I know we won three out of three games quite easily last year, but this is our final year. It's going to mean a hell of alot more than the other years. Don't you think Harry?' 'Yeah, s'pose so,' said Harry. He had been thinking the same thing all summer. This was the big one. They had to win it this year. When they reached the pitch, the box of quidditch balls was laying shut underneath the goal posts. 'I'll warm you up if you want Ron,' Harry called to Ron as he ran over to take out the quaffle. They both kicked off the ground and did a few laps of the pitch. It felt so good to be back in the air Harry thought to himself. This was the only place Harry could let all his emotions run free. 'Come on then Harry. Beat me if you can!' said Ron, positioning himself in front of the hoops. Ron had improved immensly since his first quidditch season. Harry only managed to score twice out of the hundred shots he took at him. 'If you stay in that form Ron then that cup is half way to the Gryffindor trophy cabinet,' joked Harry. Ron touched down on the ground and jumped off his broom. 'I'm gonna let the snitch out now Harry. I'll time how fast it takes you to get it.' Suddenly the smallest gold ball flew past Harry's ear. Harry flew after it as fast as his broom could carry him. Within less than a minute Harry had the snitch grasped tightly in his hand. 'Forty three seconds. Not bad. Not bad at all!' said Ron. 'Cheers,' said Harry letting go of the snitch. 'Hold up, here comes Hermione and Ginny' he added. Ron looked round. Harry was right. They were both trudging towards the pitch dressed in the Gryffindor quidditch kits both holding their brooms in their right hand. 'I don't bloody believe it,' yelled Ron. 'What?' called Harry flying down to the ground. 'Hermione's got the brand new Firebolt Xtreme 3000!'  
  
'Your joking,' said Harry looking gobsmacked. 'Nope. Look for yourself,' said Ron. Ron was right. Hermione was holding the new state-of-the-art Firebolt Xtreme. 'You alright guys?' said Hermione cheerfully as she and Ginny approached them. 'You...You...You've got a..a... ' stammered Ron 'Got a what?' questioned Hermione knowing perfectly well what Ron was trying to say. 'A Firebolt Xtreme 3000' said Harry finishing Ron's sentence. Jealousy was oozing through Harry's body. 'Oh right. Yeah. It's no big deal though. It's still just a broom,' said Hermione smiling. 'Just a broom? JUST A BROOM? That happens to be the best, most awaited, broom of the new millenium.' said Ron, getting quite angry at Hermione for not knowing the value of her own broomstick 'Well it's still just a broomstick.It doesn't do magic Ron,' said Hermione. ' Well come on. We're not here to discuss brooms. We're here to practice,' said Ginny impatiently. They all mounted there brooms and took off. Harry and Ron were watching Hermione in awe of her new broom for about five minutes talking eargerly about how well it flew and how fast it went. 'Are you two going to practice today or are you just gonna hover there with your mouths wide open,' asked Ginny as she flew past them for the tenth time. 'She's right,' said Harry as he flew off at full speed around the pitch. They practiced for well over an hour doing different drills, flying manouvers and a small match of boys against girls at the end. They only used the quaffle and it was first to one hundred points wins. Harry and Ron scraped the win by one hundred to eighty. 'You should seriously try out for the House team this year Hermione. You're amazing.' said Ron 'I agree, you're the perfect candidate for the chaser we're looking for.' added Harry. 'Come on guys. It's not me thats amazing, its the broom. You said it yourselves,' said Hermione trying not to be big headed. 'Who cares if it's the broom or not, you were amazing out there. At least come to the trials.' said Ron. 'Maybe. I don't know. I've got so many other things to do this year as well. I don't know if I'll have time.' Hermione explained. 'You'll find time. Come on what do you say? Please?' asked Harry putting on the biggest smile he could. 'Ok then. I'll try out for the team. You really know how to twist my arm.' laughed Hermione. 'That's the spirit,' said Ron grinning.  
  
They all went back to the dorms and had a shower to clean off all the sweat and stickyness on them before they were to go down and see Hagrid after lunch. 'If Hermione does get in the team we'll be unbeatable. Think about it. Three great chasers in Ginny, Hermione and Lawson, two of the best beaters since Fred and George, Lavender and Colin, and then there's me and you. I swear that trophey's ours again this year,' exclaimed Ron excitedly. He didn't want to say it out loud but Harry agreed with Ron. There was no way anyone was going to beat Gryffindor this year. Not even Slytherin who had been the runners up the last two years.  
  
Harry was just drying himself when there was another loud tapping on the window. It was the same owl that visited that morning. Harry flung open the window and took the letter. This time the owl took flight back out of the window straight away. Harry unrolled the parchment.  
  
Change of plan Harry. I've important work for the Order. Unavoidable I'm afraid. I'll tell you about it at the feast tonight. Im sure you've probably got better stuff to do anyway. See ya later. Hagrid.  
  
Harry felt down hearted after he'd finished reading Hagrid's letter. He'd been looking forward to seeing Hagrid all day. And to be truthfull he didn't have anything to do, let alone better to do. Harry broke the bad news to the rest of them. 'Well it must have been really important if he had to leave on short notice,' said Hermione. 'I know but....,' Harry started, but then stopped. 'Theres still the sorting to look forward to tonight. And the announcement of the new head boy and head girl,' said Ginny. 'I wonder who it will be?' Harry glanced across at Hermione and saw her slowly cross her fingers. 'Yeah, I suppose you're right,' said Harry, looking back at Ginny. 'Hay, arn't you a prefect now Ginny?' added Harry. 'Yep. Took me totally by surprise. But then again if Ron could make it, so could I. Mum was so proud when she found out. She took us all out for a meal to celebrate.'  
  
Harry spent the rest of the afternoon revising his new school books and giving Ron countless amount of games of wizards chess. After the 8th game they all decided to get changed into their robes, ready for the sorting Feast. 'I can't wait for the sorting. It's so exciting. To think this time six years ago we were just starting our first year here. God, think of all the stuff we've been through.' said Hermione. 'I'd rather not if thats Okay Hermione,' replied Harry not trying to sound horrible. 'Oh yeah. Sorry Harry.' After that the silence was deafening. Nobody could think of anything good to say. The silence was broken by the portrait door swinging open. and footsteps coming towards them. 'It's time.' said Dumbledore. 'If you would like to go take your seats down at your house tables it would be much helpful. The train will be arriving in less than five minutes. I am happy to say that no attacks have yet been reported so it would have been okay for you to catch the Hogwarts Express this morning. Still, better safe than sorry I say. Now come along. You don't want to be late.' beckoned Dumbledore as he made his way back down to the portrait hole. Everyone immediatly jumped up and followed Dumbledore down to the Great Hall, ready for the new school year to begin. 


	5. The heads of the School

- Chapter 5 - The Heads of the School  
  
They all entered the Great Hall quickly and quietly behind Dumbledore. 'Quickly, go sit down in your seats before the others all arrive,' said Dumbledore pointing to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron,Hermione and Ginny all ran over to the table and sat down in their usual seats. As they waited for all the students to arrive they saw all the teachers running around, doing last minute checks. 'That reminds me,' said Ron. 'Who's gonna be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher this year? It's not going to be Lupin again, he said last year that he was only filling in because they couldn't get anyone else to accept the job.' 'I bet it is Lupin again. I can't see anyone wanting the job at all. Everyone knows it's cursed. We've never had the same teacher for two years in a row throughout our whole school life.' replied Hermione. 'As long as it's not Snape, I dont care,' said Harry. 'Or Umbridge,' he added. 'Oh don't mention the name of that stupid.....' They never found out what Umbridge was because Ron was interupted by the sound of students entering the Great Hall. 'They're Here,' said Ginny and Hermione at the same time. Harry spotted Neville and Seamus running towards the table. 'What are you already doing here? asked Seamus. 'We've been hearing rumours that you lot wern't coming to Hogwarts this year because it was too dangerous.' said Neville. 'Who told you that Neville?' asked Ginny. 'Crabbe and Goyle, why?' said Neville. 'Well, if you believe them, you'll believe anyone,' said Ron chuckling. Within minutes the Hall was getting very crowded. Nearly everyone had gotten to their seats ready for the new first years to be led in by Professor McGonagall to be sorted into their houses. Everyone was talking very loud and excitedly to each other, discusing their events over the summer. 'SILENCE PLEASE' shouted Dumbledore over the commotion in the great hall. When he had gotten everyone's attention he continued. 'The first years are about to be sorted. Please make them welcome and very much at home. Professor McGonagall, if you could.' She understood what Professor Dumbledore had said and walked down the aisles, ready to let in the first years for their sorting.  
  
Everyone in the hall went into a quick session of whispering. 'Quiet please,' said Professor McGonagall, about to open the door. Everyone settled down immediatly. The huge Oak doors swung slowly open. 'Follow me first years.' said McGonagall. Harry saw about a hundred kids walking quickly behind her, trying to keep up. Many of them had terrified looks on their faces not knowing what was about to happen to them. Harry spotted Professor Flitwick place the sorting hat onto its three legged stool in front of the head table. Finally all the first years were in the hall, waiting in anticipation fo something to happen. Suddenly the sorting hats mouth opened slighty and burst into its song.  
  
Over a thousand years ago, Hogwarts school begun, To educate young boys and girls, to make them brighter than the sun, They began as four, but ended with three, as one decided to leave, Their seperation was not through choice, but through what they believed. Old Slytherin belived that all the kids, should be taught only pure blood, The others seemed to disagree, and could no longer trust. Old Gryfindor came up with a plan, to sort out all the kids, They'd all make houses that would choose, the house the kids truly wish. He whipped of his hat and asked them all, to insert a peice of them, And when the hat does get put on, It will place them with new friends. You will now be sorted into your house, this year will be quite rough, For Gryffindors, and Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Now try me on, don't be afraid, You can't hide nothing from me, Step right up and put me on and I'll tell you where you aught to be!  
  
The whole hall burst into applause. It took a minute for the clapping to die down, 'First years when I call out your name, come sit down and I will place the hat on your head,' explained Proffesor McGonagall. 'Andrews, Rebecca,' A short little blonde girl stepped forward, chewing on her hair. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. It was only on for about three seconds before it shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF'. The whole of the hufflepuff table burst into another round of applause. She got up and skipped happily over to her table. 'Applegate, Jonathon.' A tall brown haired kid with a big nose stepped forward this time. 'GRYFFINDOR' Harry led the applause from the Gryffindor table as Jonathon came to sit with them. Barns, Alice was the first person to be sorted into Slytherin. Harry saw Malfoy cheering wildly from the Slytherin Table. Just seeing Malfoy reminded Harry of how much he loathed him. If there was one person he couldn't stand it was Malfoy. Snape was okay, Umbridge was copable, even Voldemort was Okay to handle, but Malfoy really got his blood boiling. Finally the last person (Yalkovich, Anna) was sorted into Ravenclaw. When everyone had settled down Dumbledore stood up looking ready to make a speech. He held up a long piece of parchment and said 'I'd just like to make a few words before you all fill your faces with our delicious food.' He cleared his throat. 'Dig in,' As he said this all the tables were suddenly filled with a variety of hot delicious foods. Everyone laughed and Cheered loudly as Dumbledore sat back down. Harry started filling his plate with a huge helping of shepherds pie. 'So how do you think will do this year in Quidditch Harry?' asked a voice a few seats down from him. Harry looked up. It was Stephanie Lawson. Harry couldn't believe it was her. If it was possible she was even more prettier than last year. 'I..err..Think we'll do quite well again this year, Hermione is trying out for the other chaser spot in the team.' 'Is she any good?' asked Lawson 'Really good actually. Also your never guess what broom she's got,' said Harry excitedly 'ermmm..a..Firebolt Xtreme??' asked Lawson from the top of her head. 'Yeah actually. How'd you guess?' said Harry astonished at Stephanies guessing skills. 'Dunno. It's just whenever I guess stuff I'm usually always right!' explained Lawson. 'Any way I'm gonna let you get back to your food. I'll speak to you again later Harry.' 'Yeah Okay. Cheers.' said Harry forcing a huge dollop of shepherds pie onto his fork.  
  
After Harry and everyone else had stuffed themselves with more food then they could manage, it was just a matter of time of waiting for all the teachers to finish their meals. Finally after the last knife and fork was put down. Dumbledore stood up. 'As you all know, every year at Hogwarts we have a Head Boy and Head Girl to patrol the school late at night, make sure that everyone is abidding by the rules and just to make sure that everything is running to clock work. The head boy and girl are normally the two students who I believe can be very well trusted, work extremely hard throughout their school years and someone who the rest of the school can look up to. If I say your name can you please come up to the teachers table to recieve your badge.' explained Dumbledore. He looked down at his parchment and then back into the crowd who was dieing of anticipation. 'The new Head Girl for this year, will be......'. Harry looked at Hermione who had her fingers crossed on the table and who eyes tightly closed. Everyone was waiting with baited breath for the answer. 'Hermione Granger,' finished Dumbledore, now clapping. Hermione jumped up screaming. 'I can't believe it. Me? Me?' she asked ecstatically. 'Yes, you!' said Harry excitedly. The whole of the school burst into applause, everyone, except the Slytherins who looked like they'd just recieved the worst news imaginable. Harry saw Malfoy cursing something under his breathe but he couldn't figure out what. Hermione more or less skipped up to the head table and stopped in front of Dumbledore. He waited for the clapping to stop before continuing. 'I'm very sure we can depend on you, Miss Granger, to make the school a better place for everyone this year. Wether its helping students with their work or just plainly punishing people for doing what is wrong, we can depend on you.' said Dumbledore smiling, handing Hermione her Head Girl badge. 'Well done Miss Granger,' said Dumbledore which led to another loud series of clapping. Hermione ran back to her seat and started showing off her badge to everyone. It had the initials HG engraved on the middle of the badge. 'Now for the head boy. This choice took me a long time to decide but I have made my decision. The new head boy for this year is.....' 'Its you, I know it is Harry. It's got to be,' said Ron. Dumbledore repeated himself. 'The new head boy for this year is.......  
  
Everyone went completely silent. You could hear a pin drop it was that quiet. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. 'Ronald Weasley,' said Dumbledore, excitedly looking in Ron's direction. Everyone started clapping furiously again whilst all the Gryffindors started chanting Ron's name. Ron just sat there in total shock, not believing he heard his own name. 'Go on, quick, before he changes his mind!' said Harry laughing patting him on the back. Ron slowly picked himself up off of the bench and stood there looking down at the table. 'Go on Ron, get your badge,' shouted Hermione excitedly pointing to her own badge. Ron acknowledged Hermione and slowly walked up the aisle to Dumbledore. He could see all the teachers clapping him as he approached. 'Why me?' he whispered to Dumbledore as he was handed his badge. Dumbledore ignored Rons question. 'I'm quite sure,' he said loudly 'That we will expect the same from you as we expect from Miss Granger. After all, you work better together than you do apart. Well done Mr Weasley,' This led to another round of applause as Ron trudged back to his seat, still shocked that he was the new Head Boy, not Harry. 'And now for the important news,' said Dumbledore chuckling. 'The forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone who does not want to die a horrible painful death.' The first years laughed but stopped when they saw the seriousness on the other students faces. 'Secondly you can find a list of forbidden items on the door of Filch's office. Anyone found with any of these items will be issued with detention and will lose points from their house. You have been warned. Thirdly quidditch trials for your house team will take place two weeks today. And lastly I hope you all enjoy your year here at Hogwarts. Goodnight.' said Dumbledore. Ginny got up and called, 'First years, if you'd like to follow me I will lead you to your House Common Room where you will find your Dormitarys and where you will spend most of your free time with your fellow students.' All the first years quickly jumped up and followed quickly behind Ginny out of the Great Hall. 'I..I.. still cant believe it Harry,' Ron stuttered. 'Well believe it. It's happened,' said Harry laughing! 'Oh Ron, I'm so proud of you!' said Hermione running over to Ron and throwing her arms around him. 'I knew you had it in you. Er, not that you didn't have it in you Harry,' added Hermione looking at Harry. 'Maybe Dumbledore thought you had enough on your plate without having the worries of Head Boy on your shoulders as well,' said Ron. 'Hay, I'm not bothered guys. I'm just glad the positions went to my two best friends,' said Harry.  
  
They were one of the last few people out of the Great Hall as they discussed the up coming quidditch trials. Hermione was having second thoughts about trying out for the team now that she had Head Girl duties to do, as well as her other stuff. After twenty minutes Harry and Ron finally won her round and she agreed to try out. 'With you we have a much better chance of winning up the cup Hermione. You should know that.' said Ron. 'Why because of my broom?' asked Hermione. 'Well yeah,' said Ron 'He meant no Hermione.' Harry quickly added. 'It's because your an extremely good flyer and your very good at being a chaser. We saw how good you were earlier, remember.' 'Yeah, yeah, that's what I meant.' said Ron, trying to sound convincing. 'Midnight Phoenix,' said Hermione. 'What?' asked Ron. 'Oh never mind,' he added as he saw the portrait door swing open. 'CONGRATULATONS' shouted everyone in the common Room as Ron and Hermione entered. 'Hope you like your party guys. Me and Seamus quickly arranged,' said Neville smiling. There were banners hanging all round the room saying stuff like 'Congratulations' and 'Weasley is our King' and even one saying 'Marry me Herminone'. Hermione didn't know who painted it but she laughed none the less. The party went on for over an hour with people constantly coming up to Ron and Hermione and patting them on the back and telling them how muched they deserved it. Harry could tell Ron was extremely proud to be the center of attention for once but he was no way as proud as Harry was of him. 'He really deserves this. He's never been so Happy.' Harry was telling Dean Thomas. 'Yeah. I agree. But I did think that you'd be Head Boy. Actually alot of people thought it would be you.' said Dean. 'Well to be honest, I thought it might be me. I mean everyone knows Dumbledore does tend to side with me in everything. Once it was getting too late Professor McGonagall came up and ordered the party to be stopped. 'It's eleven o'clock. If you don't quieten down you'll wake up the whole school. I'm just as happy that the two head students are from Gryffindor as you are, but the noise coming from this common room is ridiculous. Also Dumbledore would like a word with you Harry if thats okay. And you two should now be out doing your duties,' she said pointing to Ron and Hermione. 'Follow me Potter if you could.' Harry obeyed her and followed her out of the portrait door.  
  
'What does Professor Dumbledore want to see me about Professor?' asked Harry, walking quickly along side her. 'I'm not sure, you'll have to find out for yourself. Sherbert Lemon,' said Professor McGonagall. The stone Gargoyle sprung awake and the spiral staircase burst into life. 'Up you go then Mr Potter. He's waiting for you.' Harry stepped onto the staircase and up he went. When he reached the top he knocked twice on the huge Oak doors. 'Come in,' came a soft, low voice. Harry stepped inside. Most of the paintings of previous head teachers were fast asleep, snoring quietly. 'Err. You wanted to see me sir,' said Harry walking over to Dumbledore's desk. 'That's right. Please take a seat.,' Harry took a seat opposite Dumbledore and waited for what he was about to be told. Dumbledore looked down at Harry through his half moon glasses. 'I just wanted to talk to you about this year. As you probably have guessed you will still be having your Occlumency lessons, twice a week for an hour at a time,' explained Dumbledore. 'And who will be teaching me?' asked Harry. 'Professor Snape will be continuing with your lessons. I see no point in change after two years.' Harry let out a loud groan. Harry hated spending time with Snape in his potions lesons let alone having to spend an extra two hours with him, alone, in his free time. That reminded Harry. 'Professor Dumbledore, sir. Who will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?' asked Harry, preying that Snape hadn't gotten that job as well. Having to spend Potions and Occlumency staring at that big nosed git was bad enough, Harry thought to himself, but if he had to be taught his favourite subject by his least favourite teacher then that would be torture. 'I'm glad that you asked me that question Harry for I will be taking your Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons this year,' said Dumbledore smiling. 'You?' asked Harry not believing what he was just told. 'Yes, me. Why, is there a problem?' questioned Dumbledore. 'No.No, it's great. I'ts just...well....why?' 'Well once again this year, no-one was interested in applying for the job, and I couldn't ask Remus Lupin to fill in again with all the work he'll be doing for the Order this year. Professor Snape did however offer to teach the subject but I told him he already had enough on his plate, without having to put in extra work here at Hogwarts.' 'Why, what other work is Profesor Snape doing outside of Hogwarts.' 'That I am not allowed to tell you. Secret work for the Order.' said Dumbledore. There was a tone in his voice when he answered the question that signified that the meeting was over.  
  
'Oh yeah, one more thing Harry,' called Dumbledore as Harry approached the entrance of his office. 'It's not that I didn't think you had what it takes to be Head Boy it's just that you've got other more important duties to deal with. I hope you understand.' Harry just nodded to acknowledge Dumbledore's statement and headed back down the spiral staircase. Harry ran back to the common Room to tell Ron and Hermione the good news. Dumbledore was their new Dark Arts teacher. 'Midnight Phoenix.' Harry bounded up the stairs and looked around. The fire and lights were still on but no one was around. Harry ran up to the boy's Dormitary and looked in. Seamus, Neville and Dean were all fast asleep but Ron was nowhere to be seen. 'Damn, he must still be out doing his Head Boy duties,' he said aloud to kimself. Harry walked back down the stairs with a his broomstick and his broom polish and sat down in front of the fire. Harry had been polishing his broom for twenty minutes and they still wern't back. Harry gave up hope and trudged back up the stairs to his dorm. He threw the curtains around his bed and layed down, looking at the ceiling. All in all it had been a good day. The silence and darkness got the better of Harry and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry woke in the morning with his scar hurting a little more than usual. He couldn't remember exactly what his dream was about but he could remember being attacked by lots of Death Eaters in a cold damp opening. Harry jumped out of bed, rubbing his forehead and went into the bathroom for a wash. Harry looked in the mirror. His hair was all over the place. Well more than usual. Also Harry noticed his scar was alot darker than what it usually was. It's probably 'cause it hurt more than normal when I woke up he told himself. Ron was still asleep so Harry quickly got changed and went down to breakfast alone.  
  
The Great Hall was practically empty. There were only a few first years eating at the Gryffindor table who's eyes followed Harry as he made his way down to the other end of the table. 'Yes, yes. I'm Harry Potter,' he muttered to himself. 'It's no big deal.' Harry sat down and grabbed a plate, contemplating what to have for breakfast. Harry loaded his late with three rashers of bacon, an egg, two sausages, a few baked beans, mushrooms and a couple of slices of toast. Harry was halfway through eating when he was rudely interupted. 'So, Potter and his friends ARE here after all then,' spat Malfoy. 'It's a shame really. The school without, you, the Weasleys and that filthy mudblood Granger would have been a safer place.' 'What ever your trying to get at, get to the point quicker,' said Harry yawning. 'Well come on, face it Potter. You're a danger to everyone here. Always getting yourself into dangerous situations. Gonna tell me it's a coincidence that you're always in the wrong place at the right time, ay Potter?' said Malfoy, really trying to get to Harry. 'Look Malfoy, I don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds me.' said Harry getting more angry by the second. 'So why wern't you on the train yesterday? From what I hear Dumbledore excussed you from the journey to make sure there was no trouble down on the Platform. To make eveyone safe. Am I right.' Harry didn't answer. He just looked into the smiling arragant face of Malfoy. 'Hah. Thought so!,' said Malfoy triumphantly. 'Well, enjoy your breakfast Potter. Im going to go sit a safe distance from you. Hope you don't mind? It's just.. I value you life.' Malfoy walked off laughing. Harry felt like running after him and giving him a good smack on the nose but thought better of it. 'Was that really why Dumbledore didn't want me catching the Hogwarts Express. Because he feared it would put other peoples lives in danger' harry thought to himself. 'Harry, there you are!' yelled Ron. Ron ran over and sat down next to Harry and pulled a plate in front of him. 'So... What did Dumbledore want last night?' asked Ron filling his plate up with as much food as he could. 'Oh he was telling me about my Occlumency classes.' said Harry. 'Oh yeah. You'll never guess who our new Defence Against the Dark arts taecher is?' said Harry excitedly, completly forgotten about what Malfoy was just telling him. 'Who?' asked Ron, desperatly wanting to know. 'Dumbledore!' replied Harry. 'You're joking Harry,' said Ron. Harry just shook his head smiling. 'Well that's great news. I actually feel confident about about scraping an E now!' joked Ron. Harry burst out laughing. Suddenly, a flock of owls soared into the Hall, delivering the Morning post. Hedwig landed on Harrys empty plate and dropped two letters in front of him. 'I wonder who they're from?' asked Ron looking over at Harry's letters. 'Dunno. You've got a letter as well by the way,' Harry pointed out as Pigwidgeon was jumping up and down madly on the spot.  
  
'Oh, it's probably from mum congratulating me on becoming Head Boy,' said Ron tearing open his letter. 'Cool. Let's read it after you then.' said Harry. Harry ripped open his first letter. It was from Snape.  
  
Just to let you know Mr. Potter, your Occlumency lessons will be every Sunday night 7.00 - 8.00 and every Wednesday night 8.00 - 9.00. Do practice emptying your mind when you sleep. It will make the lessons alot easier on you. I will know if you havn't been practicing. Professor Snape.  
  
Harry threw Snape's letter to one side and opened his secomd letter. 'Ron it's from Hagrid,' said Harry excitedly.  
  
'Just writing to tell ya all that I'm back today and you're very welcome to come visit me anytime you please. Pass on this note to Ron and Hermione if you've got the chance. I'd like to see them too. C'ya later. Hagrid.'  
  
'We'll go straight after breakfast if you want Harry? That's if Hermione hurrys up and gets down here. She said give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll meet you in the hall, and that was about twenty minutes ago. Sometimes I don't understand girls Harry.' explained Ron. 'What do you mean, sometimes. You've never understood girls.' said Harry. 'That's a very good point Harry!' said Ron laughing. Finally after ten more minutes Hermione came strolling into the Hall carrying her copy of the Daily Prophet. 'What took you so long? We've been waiting for ages for you. We wanna go see Hagrid,' said Ron handing Hermione Hagrid's letter. 'Sorry. I got a little sidetracked.' said Hermione looking very concerned 'With what?' asked Harry, intersted. 'I take it you havn't seen the Daily Prophet this morning?' asked Hermione. 'No not yet. Why? Is there something about me in there again?' asked Harry sounding very agitated. 'Well No. Not you exactly?' said Hemione nervously. 'Well what's it about then" demanded Ron. 'I think you should read it for yourselves,' said Hermione throwing the paper down onto the table. Harry and Ron both gasped with shock at the headline... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
DEATH EATERS IN HOGSMEADE - IS THIS TO DO WITH POTTER?  
  
'No way. T..th..they cant be?' stammered Harry. 'I think you should read on Harry,' explained Hermione seriously.  
  
Yesterday evening at about eight o'clock, roughly fifty Death Eaters were seen marching around the village of Hogsmeade, near Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. An eye witness tells us about the invasion of 'You know whos' followers. 'Well I was just out bringing in my stock from outside my shop when I heard a loud series of chanting coming up the street. Curiosity got the better of me and I went for a closer look. That's when I saw them all, marching past the Shrieking Shack. All dressed in dark cloaks with the majority of them with their heads hidden under their hoods. I ran back into the house and phoned the Ministry of Magic but by the time they arrived the Death Eaters had gone. I have no idea what they were doing in Hogsmeade but I bet its something to do with that troublesome Potter boy, putting our village in danger.'  
  
The Ministry are continuing to investigate but no more reports have yet been heard of. Is this all really to do with young Harry Potter again? Is he once again putting other peopes lives at danger? Is he becoming a problem for the Wizarding world? I'm sure we will find out soon enough.  
  
Phyllis Reafwood, Daily Prophet Reporter  
  
Harry cursed very loud which made alot of people stare in his direction. 'Sorry,' he said to Ron and Hermione, 'but why do I get blamed for everything bad that happens round here. It's not my fault that Voldemort wants to kill me.' Ron and Hermione both flinched at the sound of his name. 'No one else blames you for everything that happens. It's just the papers always look for someone to make a scapegoat Harry, everyone knows that. Im sure no one else thinks you put their lives in danger.' said Harry trying to calm him down. 'Well thats not what Malfoy was saying this morning.' said Harry bitterly. 'Well don't listen to that worthless peice of dirt. What would he know?' asked Hermione. 'Yeah I s'pose,' said Harry quietly. 'Yeah but still, Death Eaters out in force near Hogwarts. There's got to be some huge explanation behind it,' said Ron. 'Maybe Hagrid will have some leads,' he added getting up of the bench.  
  
Harry followed suit and got to his feet. 'You're right. Lets go see him now,' demanded Harry. Harry led the way out of the school doors, down to Hagrids Hut. 'Do you think he'll know anything about the Death Eaters then?' asked Hermione. 'I doubt it. I mean he would have written something in his letter this morning. It's still worth a try though. If anyone will tell us information it's Hagrid,' said Harry. Harry knocked loudly on Hagrid's cabin door. They could hear Fang barking madly from inside. Harry knocked again but still no one came to the door. 'Maybe he's out getting stuff for our first lesson tomorrow,' suggested Hermione. 'You know Hagrid. He likes to be prepared for his lessons.' 'Maybe you're right. We'll come back later after lunch. He's bound to be back then. Instead of going back inside, they walked around the magnificent school grounds, breathing in the days lovely fresh air. 'Well what should we do today?' asked Hermione, trying to take Harry's mind of the Daily Prophets Article. 'Dunno. Nothing really.' said Harry. 'There must be something you want to do?' asked Ron 'Look I just told you there wasn't so get off my back will ya,' said shouted Harry as he stormed off alone, back up to the castle. Harry felt bad for shouting at his best friend. He knew they were both only looking out for him and being a friend but Harry wanted to be left alone for a while with his thoughts. Harry walked back to his dormitary and layed on his bed. 'Why me. It's always me,' he said out loud, punching his pillow. The soothing sound of the birds and the cold breeze coming through the window sent Harry in to an adventurous dream.  
  
'You cannot escape Harry. All these years I've been so close to finally finishing off what I could not do 17 years ago and every time you've always managed to slip your way out of my grasp. But this time it will be different. Very different.' said a voice Harry knew only too well. There was alot of excited murmuring happening all around him. About fifty death eaters had formed a circle around Harry and the Dark Lord. 'There's no point in wasting anymore time. I might as well finish off the job now. After all, with Dumbledore now permanantly gone no one can save you. Not even your dear little friends,' he said pointing to the lifeless bodies of Ron and Hermione laying face down in the water. 'Well come on then.' said Harry, tears running down his cheeks.. 'You've taken everything important to me in my life. It's only me left. Now come on. Prove your man enough by finishing the job,' he said, more brave than he really was, preying that somehow he was going to survive. 'My pleasure,' said Voldemort aiming his wand at Harry's chest. Harry held his breath as all the Death eaters were willing on their leader. 'Good bye Potter,' said Voldemort menacingly. 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'  
  
Harry woke very violenty. Sweat was pouring off his body. His scar was hurting more than it ever had before. Harry put his hand to his forehead and felt blood seeping out of his scar. 'This is bad,' he said to himself nervously. 'Very bad.' Harry quickly ran into the bathroom and cleaned up his scar before anyone could see what had happened. Harry knew that he had to tell Dumbledore as soon as possible. It was no coincidence that Death Eaters were spotted near by and then Harry's scar hurts so much to the point that it bled. They were planning something. Something horrible. Something disasterous. Harry quickly ran down the stairs into the main common room. 'Harry,' yelled Ron as Harry sprinted past him. 'Look, can't talk now mate. I've gotta go see Dumbledore,' said Harry panting. 'Why whats up,' asked Ron concerned. 'I'll tell you later,' replied Harry who started to run again. Harry kept running for two minutes, hoping that Dumbledore was in his office. Harry was almost there when he ran right into Professor Snape, almost knocking him flying. 'MR. POTTER,' yelled Snape, fiercly. 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, RUNNING THROUGH THE SCHOOL CORRIDORS. IT'S AGAINST SCHOOL RULES AND YOU KNOW IT!' 'Sorry Snape, its just....' 'PROFESSOR SNAPE TO YOU, POTTER.' 'Yeah of course. Sorry,' said Harry out of breath. 'Anyway, the reason I was running is because I urgently need to see Dumbledore.' 'And is it that important that you are allowed to flatten any member of staff on your way?' asked Snape sarcastically. 'Well yeah, and I'm sure you'll agree if you follow me to Dumbledore's Office,' said Harry who had now started to run again. 'It's not... 'You know who' is it?' asked Snape, running along side Harry. 'Yeah. I swear he's planning something big. Much bigger than all the other times before.' 'Well Dumbledore's the man to talk to,' explained Snape. 'Sherbert Lemon,' said Harry before Snape got the chance. 'How do you know the pas.... Doesn't matter. It's not important right now,' said Snape. The both ran up the spiral staircase and knocked loudly on the huge oak doors.  
  
'Come in,' came Dumbledore's soft voice. Harry and Professor Snape bounded into Dumbledore's office. 'Harry. Severus. What a pleasant surprise!' said Dumbledore smiling.The smile soon vanished from his face when he saw the seriousness on Harry's face. 'What's the problem?' asked Dumbledore with great concern. 'I...I.. had another dream. This time it was more serious,' Harry replied. 'What was it about?' questioned Dumbledore. 'Well I was in a damp cold room surrounded by lots of Death Eaters, lying on the floor with Voldemort getting closer to me. He told me that no one could save me because you were permenantly gone and I saw Ron and Hermione laying....dead.. on the floor.' 'What happened next Harry?' said Dumbledore not taking his eyes off him for a second. 'Well I told Voldemort he wasn't man enough to kill me.' 'Then what did he do?' asked Professor Snape. 'He put his wand to my chest and.....killed me I think. That's when I woke up, my scar screaming with pain.' 'This could just be a bad dream Harry but I very much doubt it. Has your scar ever hurt that much before?' questioned Dumbledore. 'No.' Said Harry straight away. 'Well not to the extent that my scar has actually started bleeding. Dumbledore and Snape shot very worried looks at Harry, not believing what Harry had just told them. 'It...it.. actually started bleeding? Snape asked Harry. 'Yeah, why. Is that bad?' asked Harry, panic now starting to show in his voice. 'Dumbledore, this is bad,' Snape told him. ' This can only mean one thing, you know that don't you?' Dumbledore slowly nodded in agreement. The twinkle no longer in his eye's but wearing a very sad worried face. 'Wh..what is it?' stammered Harry looking to and from Dumbledore and Snape. 'I'm afraid Harry this is more serious then a bad dream, more serious than Voldemort taking control of your mind. More serious then anything you've ever encountered. If what you have just told us is true than this can only mean one thing. 'What?' asked Harry worry flowing all over him. Dumbledore wiped a tear away from his eye and continued.  
  
'I'm afraid Harry you appear to have had a premonition. One of a most horrible nature. What tragically happened in your dream will soon probably happen in real life. I'm very sorry.' said Dumbledoe solemnly. 'You...don't mean..that..' stammered Harry 'Yes, I'm afraid it's true Harry,' said Snape, for the first time in his life calling him Harry. 'Of course, I could be wrong. But if I'm not we will have to fight it as soon as possible.' said Dumbledore 'Can we fight it Sir' asked Harry, very upset after just recieving the worst news of his life. 'I believe there may be a way. But it will take time. Alot of time. From now on be on alert for anything happening around you. Keep your eye's open for anything out of the ordinary.' explained Dumbledore. 'For now you should go back to your Common Room and out it to the back of your mind until I come up with a plan. 'What about my Occlumency tonight.? May I please skip it?' Harry asked Snape. 'Certainly, but it's very important that we start as soon as possible.' replied Snape. Harry couldn't believe how friendly and caring Snape was being when Harry needed it most. Harry wondered how long it would last or if it was just because of the shock of his news Harry wondered as he made his way back to his room. 'It can't be a premonition. It just can't be,' Harry said to himself. Harry got out his pensieve and deposited the memory into the silver bowl. Harry put himself through the torture of watching the dream twice. It seemed so real. So unbelievable. Why does this always happen to me? As Harry was putting away his pensieve Ron came walking in. 'I'm so sorry if I upset you earlier Harry it's just.......Hay what's the matter?' Ron asked as he saw tears flowing down Harry's face. Harry told him all about the premonition and how Dumbledore was not sure if he could fight it. He also showed Ron the dream through his Pensieve. 'I...I... don't believe it. It can't happen. It just can't.' said Ron.  
  
Harry didn't want it to happen either but he knew that one day, it would. There was no escaping the fact that Voldemort wanted Harry dead, and he wasn't going to stop until he had succeeded in doing so.  
  
Harry really didn't feel like doing anything for the rest of the day. After Harry had shown Hermione his dream and stopped her crying he asked to be left alone. Harry passed the time alone by reading all his new school books, trying to get ahead before his NEWT classes stared tomorrow. Harry threw his copy of 'Charming without Harming' to one side. He couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a minute. Harry jumped when he heard tapping on his window. It was hedwig. Harry ran over to the window and let her in. She dropped a small envelope onto his lap. It had the Hogwarts crest printed on the front. Harry quickly opened it and read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter. Enclosed you will find your lesson Timetable for this year. Professor M. McGonagall.  
  
MONDAY - Double Transfiguration, Double Care of Magical Creatures, Double Potions. TUESDAY - Double D.A.D.A , Double Charms, Double Transfiguration. WEDNESDAY - Double Care of Magical Creatures, Double Potions, Double D.A.D.A. THURSDAY - Double Charms, Double Transfiguration, Double Care of Magical Creatures. FRIDAY- Double Transfiguration, Double D.A.D.A, Double potions.  
  
Don't forget your Occlumency Lessons every Sunday and Wednesday. Enjoy the new school year.  
  
'Enjoy the new school year? Are they being funny?' Harry asked out loud, throwing his letter to the floor. Harry picked up his letter again and re-read tomorrows timetable. 'Transfiguration, well that should be okay. Shouldn't be too hard on the first lesson of the year. Care of Magical Creatures, well that should be okay as well. I can finally talk to Hagrid. Oh yes, and Double Potions. We can find out if Snape is back to his cruel best, not forgetting the sly remarks i'll be getting from the rest of the Slytherins. Never mind. Maybe I won't be alive to even see tomorrow,' said Harry. Hedwig let out a soft hoot as if to say 'Don't be stupid!' 


	6. Wake Up!

- Chapter 6 - Wake up!  
  
Harry woke very early the next morning. It was still very dark outside. His scar didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday but he had the same horrible dream again. Harry quickly put his hand to his scar to check for blood. It was wet and it stung when he touched it, but no blood had seeped out of it. 'Maybe it wasn't a premonition then,' Harry told himself. 'Just a bad dream. After all Dumbledore said he might be wrong and my scar hasn't reacted in the same way.' Harry new straight away though that Dumbledore wasn't wrong. He never has been it isn't this time. Harry couldn't believe he actually got his hopes up for about twenty seconds for nothing. Harry looked at his alarm clock. It was four o'clock in the morning. He got out of bed and queitly made his way out of the bedroom. He went down the stairs and sat in the comfortable chair opposite the fire. He wanted to do something. He wanted to walk around but knew if he was spotted he would instantly be in detention. 'That's it,' said Harry. Someone had just turnt on a light in his brain. 'The Invisibility Cloak.' Harry quickly ran back up the stairs and silenty tiptoed back into the room. He quietly open his bedside drawers and blindly searched for his cloak. 'Oh come on, where are ya?' Harry whispered. 'I'm right here,' said Ron. Harry jumped and let out a small scream. Ron was watching Harry with interest from his bed. 'You almost gave me a bloody heart attack,' Harry whispered to Ron. 'Sorry,' he mouthed back. 'What are you looking for anyway?' 'My invisibility cloak,' replied Harry. 'Why, where are you going?' 'Dunno, just for a walk around the school. Wanna come?' Ron sat in thought for a few seconds before accepting the invitation. 'If we get caught we're dead though' said Ron smiling. 'I know, but thats never stopped us before has it!' replied Harry grinning. Harry found the cloak and threw the rest of his stuff back into their drawers. 'You ready?' Harry asked. 'Ready when you are,' Ron whispered back. Harry threw the cloak over both of them and they both quietly left the room. They got down the bottom of the stairs and pushed open the portrait door.  
  
'Err, where are we actually going Harry?' asked Ron. 'Don't know to be honest. I'm sure we can find somewhere to go, said Harry. They walked around the school corridors for ten minutes in silence, taking any corridor that took their fancy. They walked past Snape's office and heard a loud snoring coming from inside. 'Harry, I've got an idea,' said Ron giggling. 'What?' asked Harry intrigued. 'You'll see!' Ron led Harry up to Snape's door and knocked loudly. 'Who....who..is it?' asked Snape sleepily. Ron knocked again. 'Bloody Peeves, if thats you I'm gonna...' Snape pulled open his door wearing a dressing gown that was a very feminine pink colour. Harry went into a state of silent laughter. 'Snape, dressed in pink. How manly' harry thought to himself. Harry and Ron took a couple of steps back so that Snape didn't make contact with them. Professor Snape looked up and down the corridor before retiring back to bed. They waited two more minutes until they could hear Snape's snores. Ron walked up to the door again. They could hear Snape's thunderous voice shout 'PEEVES' as they ran out of site around the corner. 'What the hell was he wearing!' joked Ron as they rounded the corner. 'Looked like something my Aunt wears when she gets out the shower!' exclaimed Harry. Ron laughed. 'I think it's time for Filch now Harry!' said Ron smiling. 'I don't know if we should. After all, you're Head Boy now and if you get caught it could put your duty into Jeopardy. Harry saw the down hearted expression on Ron's face and gave in. 'Oh go on then!' he said smiling.  
  
By the time they had got back to the common room it was getting much brighter outside. 'Did you see McGonagalls face?' asked Ron laughing as he removed the cloak from over his head. 'McGonagalls. I thought Professor Trelawnys face was the best. I would have thought she would have known it was us though,' said Harry. 'Maybe her 'inner eye' was a bit blurry,' replied Ron. Harry laughed very loud at Ron's comment. Everyone knew Professor Trelawny was a big fake at her job but everyone had rather grown fond of her after her unfair sacking by Umbridge two years ago. 'What do you think the time is?' asked Harry once the laughter had stopped. 'It's got to be about half six at least,' replied Ron. They both walked back up to their domitary and opened the door. Neville was already up and walking about. Harry looked at his alarm clock. It read 6:57. Harry couldn't believe they had been out terrorising the teachers for so long. 'Where have you guys been?' asked Neville looking to Harry and then to Ron. 'Oh we, just...erm... went down to the..erm..Great Hall to see if..erm... breakfast was being served yet.' replied Harry trying to quickly think up a good excuse. 'Yeah that's right,' added Ron. 'And is it?' asked Neville rubbing his stomach hungrily. 'Yeah!' 'No!' Neville looked at Harry who had said 'yes' and then at Ron who has said 'no'. 'Is it or not cause I'm starving?' asked Neville with a very puzzled look on his face. 'I meant yes,' replied Ron. 'Great. Have you guys eaten yet?' questioned Neville. 'No not yet,' said Harry. 'Oh I might as well quickly wait for you then,' said Neville. Harry and Ron slowly got washed and changed trying to stall time so that the Hall would definatly be open when they got down there. After Neville's fifth cry of 'Hurry up' they finally left the bedroom for breakfast.  
  
'I can't wait for lessons today,' exclaimed Neville as they all walked down to the Hall. 'Why not?' asked Harry. 'Dunno really. Ever since last year I've felt that I've become a much better wizard in all aspects of magic. Even potions, though Professor Snape does still scare me abit,' replied Neville. Ron and Harry knew that they could never take Snape seriously again after seeing him in his pink dresing gown. To Harry's and Ron's luck the Great Hall was already open and serving breakfast when they got there. They all tucked into a huge breakfast ready for their first lesson of the year. 'I hope McGonagall doesn't have a hard lesson planned for us today,' said Ron to Harry and Neville. 'I doubt it, not on the first lesson of the term. Plus I'll bet she's too tired to teach today anyway,' replied Harry throwing a huge grin towards Ron. Ten minutes later Hermione arrived wearing her new school robes, obviously raring to go. 'Only an hour now,' she said excitedly, counting the minutes until the first lesson started. 'In that case we had better go and get our books,' said Harry giving Ron a look that said 'lets get out of here before Hermione bores us to death with her lesson predictions for the day!' Ron got up immediatly. 'Oh yeah, I forgot we need our books,' said Ron trying to sound convincing. Ron walked after Harry. They could hear Hermione telling Neville what she thought they were going to learn in todays Transfiguration lesson. 'What books will we be needing today?' asked Ron as they walked slowly back to the common room, trying to kill some time before their lesson. 'Well we'll need our copies of 'Toilsome Transfiguration' and 'Beasts of the World' for now. Then after lunch we have potions so we'll need our versions of 'Fighting the Dark arts,' explained Harry. Ron started laughing for no apparent reason. 'Err...Whats funny?' asked Harry once Ron had pulled himself together. 'Sorry Harry, it's just that I keep getting visions of Snape dancing around in his Pink dressing gown singing at the top of his voice!,' said Ron going back into a fit of laughter. 'Well I wouldn't laugh that hard in his lesson today or there's bound to be trouble,' said Harry.  
  
Harry could not find his copy of 'Beasts of the World' anywhere. 'Why don't you just Accio Beasts of the World?' suggested Ron. 'Cause I don't wanna risk thousands of animals flying through the bedroom window,' replied Harry. 'Oh yeah. Didn't think about that replied Ron scratching his head. By the time Harry found all his books they found themselves running to the transfiguration classroom. 'If we're late for our first lesson McGonagalls going to kill us!' said Ron as they ran at full speed. They rounded the corridor to McGonagalls room and slowly pushed open the door. Luckily she hadn't arrived yet. Hermione was sitting at the back of the classroom, reserving two seats, one either side of her. 'Cheers Hermione,' said Harry panting as he sat down. He put his bag on the floor and placed his wand and Transfiguration book onto the table. 'Where have you been? You're almost late you know,' said Hermione. 'Really? You know what Harry. I knew we were running for some reason.' said Ron sarcastically, shaking his head at Hermione. Harry laughed but disguised it into a cough so that Hermione didn't hear him. 'Yeah, sorry. It took me ages to find my books,' explained Harry. 'Well you'll have to be more organised than that if you're going to finish this year with the qualifications you want Harry,' said Hermione. 'Hermione. It's the first day of term and you're already talking about the end of the year. You need to relax abit. Anyway, McGonagall isn't even here yet so we havn't missed anything,' said Ron. 'Well you might have,' finished Hermione. They all sat in silence until Professor McGonagall entered the room. 'Sorry I'm late. I only woke up twenty minutes ago. I had alot of trouble sleeping you see,' said Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron looked at each other and started giggling. 'Anyway, I want to welcome you all back to school. This will undoubtedly be your hardest year in Transfiguration. This year we will really see what you have learnt over the last six school years. If you want to pass this class you will have to put in more work than you have ever done before. You have been warned. Everyone in the class was looking around with nervous expressions on their faces. Hermione however was looking very excited by Professor McGonagalls words. McGonagall continued. 'If you would all like to put your wands away in your bags and get out your quills you will copying down off the board today.' Hermione let out a groan but she was the only one. Everyone else seemed thankful that no wand work was to be required on their first day. Harry did what he was told and placed his wand safely into his bag and got out some parchment and his quill. He quickly copied down the title from the board and sat waiting for McGonagall to start taking.  
  
The Lesson went surprisingly quick. Harry had managed to fill up nine whole pages of writing. The only downside to the lesson was they was set Homework to be handed in next week. Harry felt quietly confident that he'd be able to successfully transfigure his quill into a dagger, and then back again to it's originl state. 'Well that lesson wasn't too bad,' said Ron as the exited McGonagalls classroom. 'Yeah. I thought it would be quite an easy lesson but not that easy,' replied Harry. 'Well I really wanted to do some wand work today. All summer I've been practicing my transfiguration on anything I could get my hands on at home.' complained Hermione. 'Doesn't matter though. Care of Magical Creatures next. We can finally talk to Hagrid,' explained Harry. This seemed to lift Hermione's spirits abit. 'Oh yeah. Goody. I wonder what fascinating creatures we'll be learning about today,' said Hermione. 'Don't know about the term 'fascinating' Hermione,' said Ron. 'Try 'dangerous' or 'deadly', added Ron laughing. They walked out the main school doors out onto the school grounds. They could see the slytherins already waiting outside Hagrid's hut. 'Oh I forgot we still have to learn with them,' said Hermione pointing over towards the group of ten slytherins. 'Malfoy better not ruin this lesson for Hagrid or I'll have to transfigure his head into a teapot,' said Ron with a slight tone of anger in his voice. 'I doubt he will. He hasn't got Crabbe and Goyle by his side for protection now has he,' said Harry. 'Well I still wouldn't put it past him,' said Hermione. They walked down to Hagrids cabin and waited for him to appear. They sat down on the wooden bench by the small paddock and got out their copies of 'Beasts of the World.' 'We better need this book now after it took us ages to find it!,' said Harry. They sat in conversation for five minutes waiting for Hagrid to turn up and teach Finally the cabin door swung open and Hagrid appeared at the door. Everybody let out a horrible scream as Hagrid staggered out of the door, blood all over him.  
  
'Whassa matter with you lot?' asked Hagrid. 'H..Hagrid. What happened to you,' asked Harry pointing to all the blood on his shirt. 'Oh that. Not to worry. Ain't my blood ya see. I was just preparing some food for the Fidglers.' explained Hagrid. 'The that?' asked Neville, with a great sense of interest. 'Fidglers! They're what you'll be studing today. Right lil creatutes they are,' replied Hagrid laughing. 'If you'd like to come round to the other side of me cabin I'll show you 'em.' They all followed closely behind Hagrid. Malfoy choose to stick at the back of the class in case Fidglers were huge man eating monsters. As they got round the corner the saw that Fidglers were not in fact Man eating monsters. They were cute hairy looking dog creatures. All the girls let out 'arrrs' as the saw them. 'These are Fidglers. Be careful when you approach 'em. They arn't dangerous but if ya make 'em scared they do tend to nip ya,' explained Hagrid, holding up his bandaged fingers. 'They look pathetic if you ask me,' Harry heard Malfoy tell Pansy Parkinson. 'Why don't you shut up Malfoy,' Harry said angrily. 'Make me Potter,' replied Malfoy menacingly. Harry knew Malfoy was looking for a way to disrupt the lesson so Harry just ignored him and turnt around. 'What do they do?' asked Lavender. 'Well. They're clever lil things. They can pick up the scent of blood from roughly about a mile away. The Ministry of Magic use them when they are looking for missing people. You know. Just in case. Anyway. Back to the lesson. You will all be assigned a Fidgler each. Peices of meat have been hidden all around the grounds and the person who's Fidgler finds the moist peices gets a small prize.' A sound of excitement rang through the group. 'Well of you go then. You have an hour and a half.' said Hagrid pointing to his watch. With that everyone ran over to the Fidgler pen with caution and selected a Fidgler.  
  
As soon as Harry had let his Fidgler run off on it's such for food he went to talk to Hagrid. 'You alright 'Arry?' asked Hagrid as they sat down on the bench. 'Not bad,' replied Harry. 'What do you think of the Fidglers?' questioned Hagrid. 'They kind of remind me of the Nifflers we had ages ago,' said Harry. 'Well thats cause they're from the same family you see 'Arry.' explained Hagrid. Harry's Fidgler came tearing back towards him with a huge peice of meat in its mouth. It was dripping with blood. Harry took the meat from it's mouth and placed it into a small cardboard box. 'Anyway. I 'eard about ya dream 'Arry. I don't believe it's a premonition for a second. Total codswallop if you ask me. As soon as Dumbledore told me I was like 'there's no way 'Arry can be 'aving premontions at his age'. Dumbledore isn't so sure though. But if I were you I wouldn't think on it for a second.' 'Yeah, Im trying not to,' said Harry gloomily. Harry's Fidgler cam running back to Harry with it' second peice of meat before running off again in search for another. 'Anyway 'Arry,' said Hagrid changing the subject. 'You must be looking forward to the new quidditch season. Going for you fourth consecutive quidditch title ay!' 'Yeah, I think this year will be our best year yet,' replied Harry. They continued to talk about Gryffindors chances for the cup for ten more minutes. 'Anyway 'Arry. I'm gonna go check on the other students. Make sure they're keepin' out of trouble,' said Hagrid. 'Yeah Okay. I better run off and find my Fidgler,' replied Harry. They both walked off in different directions. Harry was walking past the whomping willow when he saw Ron running off after his Fidgler, cover in blood from all the meat. Harry found his one digging up the turf by the school entrance. It poked his head up from the ground with another juicy peice of meat hanging from its mouth. Half an hour later Harry heard Hagrid's booming voice calling everyone back in. Everyone put their Fidglers safely back into their pens and waited to see who had won the competition. 'I 'ope you all had a constructive lesson today. There's bound to be some questions on Fidglers in your Final exam so for your Homework tonight I want you all to do the revision questions on page sixty five from your books.' said Hagrid Everyone groaned at the mention of homework but there attention was soon recaptured when the announcement of the wiiner was to be made. 'In third place, with seven peices 'a meat, Miss Parkinson. In second place with eight peices 'a meat, Mr Weasley. Finally, the winner with ten peices 'a meat, Miss Granger.  
  
For winning, Hermione was given a huge slab of Honeydukes chocolate and a small barrel of Butterbeer. After the lesson had finished they went back to the Great Hall for lunch. 'That was a really good lesson I thought,' said Hermione smiling. 'A much better change to the stuff Hagrid normally shows us!' 'They reminded me abit of the Nifflers we used in our fourth year,' said Ron. 'Thats because the Fidglers are relations of the Nifflers,' explained Harry. 'Hagrid told me.' They sat down at the table and pulled plates towards them. 'Double Potions next!' said Hermione as she placed a couple of cheese and ham sandwiches on her plate. 'Oh. Goody. Can't wait,' said Ron sarcastically, tucking into his sauasage sandwich. 'I dont think it will be that bad. Well maybe. Depends what kind of mood Snape's in today. They engaged in conversation for thirty more minutes before deciding it was time to head down to the dungeons. 'I hope Snape doesn't get us making up huge difficult potions today. Im too tired,' said Ron. 'I bet he is as well,' said Harry laughing. Ron went into hysterics as he walked. 'What? What's so funny?' asked Hermione. 'Nothing. Don't worry!' said Harry. 'Tell me. Please,' said Hermione, desperate for the answer. Harry gave in and told her all about walking the corridors at the early hours of the morning and knocking on all the teachers doors. 'Oh I do hope you didn't. That could get you into serious trouble you know,' said Hermione, telling them off. 'We know!' said Ron, still laughing. 'I would have thought you were more grown up than that. You have to set an example for the new kids. Not do stupid things like that on your first school day. Especially you Ron. These new kids will be looking up to you now you're Head Boy.' 'Oh do relax Hermione. It was just a little bit of harmless fun. Anyway if you could have seen Snape. He was....' 'I don't want to know,' snapped Hermione. They walked the remainder of the way in silence, not dearing to say a word in case Hermione bit their head off.  
  
They pushed open Snape's door and stepped inside. It was very dark and smokey. Snape was sitting stiffly behind his table, writing notes of some sort onto a small peice of parchment. Harry, Ron and Hermione went and sat at the three small tables at the back of the class. Once everyone had found there seats and settled down Snape got up from his seat and started writing onto the black board. 'Today we will be learning how to make a very difficult ageing potion called 'Interimium'. One half of the class will be making the potion that makes people older than they reall are and the other half of the class will of course be making a potion to make you younger. When I write down the ingrediants onto the board I want to see you all making yourselves into small groups of four.' explained Snape. He turnt around, grabbed a small peice of chalk and started to write down the ingrediants. Neville decided to join up with Harry, Ron and Hermione to make their four. Once the ingrediants and instuctions were written down on the board everyone were told which potion they were to be making. 'Oh I was hoping we'd be given the de-ageing potion.' said Hermione. 'It looks alot more challenging.' 'Are you mad Hermione?' asked Ron. 'This way we've got less chance of messing up.' 'Well I'll go get the ingrediants than shall I?,' said Harry getting up and walking to Snape's supply cupboard. Harry came back with some Lacewing flies, Knotgrass, a small flask full of Powdered Bicorn Horn, Snarled claw and some black beetle eyes. 'So what to we put in first?' asked Neville as Harry placed everything neatly around the table. 'Well first we need to heat the cauldron to exactly 34 degrees,' said Hermione, lighting the fire underneath Harry's cauldron. 'Now if you want to put in the Powdered Bicorn horn that would be great Neville.' 'We have to wait ten more minutes before we can put in the knotgrass,' explained Ron looking at the instructions on the board. After half an hour of work, Snape started wondering around the class checking on peoples progress. 'Oh no. Here comes sir Pinksalot!' exclaimed Ron. Harry had to quickly make himself busy to stop himself from laughing out loud. 'Right. Okay then. Lets see how Potter's group is doing,' said Snape walking over. Hermione, Neville and Harry quickly busied themselves. Ron sat there not knowing what to do. 'And why arn't you helping your workmates?' Snape asked Ron. 'I..erm..cant think of anything to help with. We're almost finished anyway.' said Ron. 'Well if you want to recieve a decent grade Mr Weasley, you better pull your finger out .' replied Snape. 'Which one sir? My pinky?' Harry and Ron burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor. Tears of laughter pouring out of their eyes. 'What is so funny?' demanded Snape. Ron and Harry were laughing too hard to reply. 'If you don't stop laughing this instant you will both recieve a weeks worth of detention,' shouted Snape, going very red with anger.  
  
After they finally stopped laughing they had to quickly think of an excuse for their laughter. 'Erm, sorry sir,' said Harry. 'It's just a personal joke between Ron and his brothers, Something that happened in the summer,' lied Harry. 'Well I'd prefer it if you kept your jokes out of my lessons and you concentrated more on your work. Ten points from Gryffindor.,' said Snape as he stormed of back to his table. Harry saw Malfoy laughing in their direction but he didn't care. Ten points was a minor punishment compared to what it could have been if Snape knew it was them knocking on everyones doors early in the morning. 'Well you should have all finished now,' called Snape, twenty minutes later. 'Time to try out your Potions.' Hermione quickly poured their final solution into a small beaker and placed it in the middle of the table. 'Right we need a volunteer to try it out,' explained Snape. 'Who could we use. Let's see. Yes, How about you Mister Longbottom?' 'Well, sir, I don't really want to,' cowarded Neville. 'Im scared.' 'Tough,' replied Snape with a horrible smile on his face. Neville nervously steeped forward, shaking with fear. 'Now we need someone's potion to try. Yes, Let's try Malfoys,' said Snape. 'All you have to do is drink it and within seconds you should turn younger. The more you drink, the younger you will get. I have warned you.' Neville took a small sip and everyone watched intentively as Neville shrunk down to a nine year old. 'Well done Malfoys group. A definate Pass I'd say. Now we need someone's potion to make him back to normal. I think Mr Potters mixture should be able to do the trick. If not then I dread to think what will happen to poor Mr Longbottom here. Neville let out a nervous cry before he took another small sip, this time of the ageing potion. To Harry's luck Neville turned back to his original age. 'Well, yes, you've just scraped a pass there Potters group.' said Snape bitterly. 'What do you mean, scraped a pass. It was perfect,' said Ron. Snape choose to ignore Ron and yelled for everyone to pack up their stuff. To everyone's delight the bell rung before Snape could set any homework.  
  
'He really bloody annoys me at times. The way he favours his own house, the greasy git,' complained Ron as they made their way back to the house common room. 'Our ageing potion was just as good as Malfoy's group, if not better.' 'Well it doesn't matter Ron. We still got a pass,' said Hermione. 'Midnight Phoenix.' The portrait door swung open and they stepped inside. 'Im just glad he didn't have a chance to set us homework. We've already got McGonagalls and Hagrids to do,' said Harry. 'Which I think we should do straight away, you know, to get them out the way.' said Hermione. 'Are you mad? We've only just finished our lessons. Give us a day or two at the least,' replied Ron. 'But if you leave it it's all going to start piling up,' explained Hermione. Harry wasn't going to say it front of Ron but he agreed with Hermione. Finally Hermione won Ron round. They took their bags up to their rooms and came back down with their books and quills in their hands. 'I think we should do Hagrid's first. It's only questions. That way we've got the whole night to transfigure our quills for McGonagalls homwork,' advised Harry. 'Good thinking mate!' replied Harry as they all sat down and opened their copies of 'Beasts of the World' to page sixty five.  
  
'What's the answer to question twelve Harry?' asked Ron scratching his head. 'Well I put 'blood'. Im not sure if it's right though. Ask Hermione,' replied Harry. 'No, I'm not asking her. She'll rip my head of for not paying attention in lesson,' whispered Ron. 'I'll just put blood as well.' By the time they had finished all one hundred and twelve questions it was time for dinner. They discussed the answers to their questions all the way down to the Great Hall, with Hermione correcting them on the one's they had got wrong.  
  
They all stuffed themselves with as much food as they could before retiring back to their rooms. 'It shouldn't be too hard transforming a quill into a dagger,' said Hermione. 'I mean, it's bound to be as simple as the other spell's. I'll just check in the book.' Hermione opened up 'Toilsome Transfiguration' and looked for the spell. 'I told you it would be easy,' she said as she found the right spell. 'All you have to do is concentrate on what you are transforming whilst picturing a dagger. When that image is firmly in your head you must point your wand at the object and utter 'Daggerarous'.' 'That doesn't sound hard at all,' said Ron. 'How do you change it back though once you've transfigured it?' 'You just point your wand at it and say 'return'. It's a very easy process,' explained Hermione. 'I'll go first then,' said Harry feeling confident. Harry got out his quill and placed it onto the table. He closed his eye's and tried to visualise a dagger. When he had done he pointed his wand out his quill and shouted 'Daggerarous'. The quill immediatly transformed into a small silver dagger. Harry was completely set back with shock after doing it on his first attempt. 'Oh well done Harry!,' said Hermione excitedly. 'Now transform it back!' Harry pointed his wand out the dagged and said return. With a puff of smoke the dagger had transformed to its original state. 'How do we prove to McGonagall that we've done it though?' asked Harry. 'Well it says here in the book that the transformation leaves a mark on the original object,' stated Hermione. Harry grabbed his quill and looked closley. On the end of the quill was a small picture of a dagger. 'Your turn now Ron,' said Harry smiling. Ron placed his quill onto the table and closed his eye's. Seconds later he pointed his wand at the quill and said 'Daggerarous.' To everyones shock the quill turned into a small pretend dog. Harry and Hermione couldn't hold in their laughter. Harry was wiggling around on the floor pointing at the dog, laughing his head off. 'Dear oh dear,' said Harry wiping the tears away. 'It must have thought you said DOGgerarous.' Ron pointed his wand at the dog and said 'return'. On Ron's second attempt he successfully managed to transform his quill into a dagger. When Harry took a close look at Ron's quill he saw the funny dog marked on it as well as the dagger. After Hermione had finished transforming her quill they all decided it was a good idea for an early night. 'And please don't go wondering the corridors again early in the morning,' pleaded Hermione as she went to go up to her dormitary. 'We won't,' said Ron and Harry in unison. 'Okay then. Thanks.' replied Hermione, though there was a sound of disbelief in her voice. 'I'll see you in the morning.' 'Yeah. Goodnight,' said Harry and Ron. And with that, they retired to bed. 


	7. Trials and Errors

- Chapter 7 - Trials and Errors  
  
Harry woke, once again, with his scar tingling. He had once again had the same horrible dream but his scar had still not bled. 'Maybe Hagrid's right' Harry thought to himself. 'Maybe it's not a premonition.' This lifted Harry's spirits. He got washed and changed and woke up Ron. 'You coming down for breakfast?' asjed Harry. 'Err..Yeah..sure. Give me a few minutes,' replied Ron, stretching in his bed. When Ron had finally washed and dressed they went down to the great hall. 'You alright Ginny?' asked Harry cheerfully as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. 'Yeah not bad Harry, you?' replied Ginny smiling. 'Yeah I'm okay. I'm actually quite excited right now though,' said Harry. 'Why. What's there to be excited about?' asked Ginny. 'I've got my first defence against the dark arts lesson today with Dumbledore,' he replied. 'Oh we had him yesterday. I wouldn't say he's any different to any other dark arts teacher,' explained Ginny. This didn't seem to bother Harry at all. He was still as excited as ever as he was queuing up outside the D.A.D.A classroom. There was alot of fast excited murmuring going on between all students as they waited for Dumbledore to arrive. Everyone had turnt up ten minutes early just so they could get the best seats. Finally Dumbledore showed up holding a cage with a cover over the top of it. This reminded Harry of the time Professor Lockhart brought along Cornish Pixies to their lesson back in their second year. 'Ah, I see you are all early. If you could just let me through I'll open up the door and the lesson can get started,' said Dumbledore, beaming a smile at everyone. Dumbledore fumbled about in his pockets and produced a set of keys. There must of been about a hundred keys on that one keyring alone. It took Dumbledore a minute to find the right key and he slowly placed it in the lock. With one quick flick of the hand the door burst open.  
  
Everyone thought their way into the classroom, for the first time in their lives trying to get the seats at the front of the class. But when they got in there were no tables. Just a big circular bench with a table placed in the middle of the circle. 'The quicker you sit down the quicker we get started,' stated Dumbledore. Everyone did as they were told and sat down on the bench. Dumbledore stepped into the middle of the circle and placed the cage onto the table. 'Right. Now that we're all ready,' said Dumbledore smiling 'Take out your wands and place them on the floor in front of you.' Harry quickly reached into his bag and took out his wand. He gave it a quick clean with the sleeve of his robes and placed it on the floor. 'Yes. Good, good,' said Dumbledore when everyone had done it. 'Today you will be learning the 'Freezentariuos Curse'. Can anyone explain to me what the freezentariuos curse does?' asked Dumbledore, looking from face to face. Hermione's hand shot straight up. 'Yes Miss Granger.' 'The Freezentarious Curse will turn your attacker to Ice. The only none counter curse is the 'Ferriaro Curse' which will defrost anyone who has been frozen,' said Hermione smiling. 'Correct Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor. As Miss Granger has just correctly told us the Freezentarious Curse will turn anything or anyone to ice when used. Today you will all be taking it in turns to freeze our little guest under this sheet,' explained Dumbledore tapping the cage with his wand. 'Erm, whats under their sir?' asked Neville with fear in his voice. 'Do not be afraid Mr Longbottom. Alas..' Dumbledore whipped the sheet off from on top of the cage. 'A grindylow!' exclaimed Seamus. Everyone laughed at the volume of Seamus' excitement. 'Yes, I see you have had experiances with Grindylows before Mr Finnigan!' laughed Dumbledore. 'Yeah,' said Seamus going very red with embaressment. 'Professor Lupin showed us them in our third year.'  
  
'Well before you all go firing spells at this poor Grindylow you should all take down some notes on what you have just been told.' advised Dumbledore. 'You will indeed be asked questions on the Freezentarious Curse in your final exam.' Everyone reached into their bags and pulled out their quills and some parchment and started making quick notes on the Curse. 'Right, are you all done?' asked Dumbledore when Neville was the last person to put down his quill. 'Good. Lets get started. Who's going to go first then?' asked Dumbledore. Ron, feeling braver than he really was jumped up of the bench and stepped forward. 'Ah, Mr Weasley. Well volunteered. Right, now when I let the Grindylow out of the cage I want you to point your wand at it and say 'Freezentary'. Have you got that?' said Dumbledore looking carefully at Ron. 'Freezentary,' repeated Ron. 'Yeah. I think so sir,' 'Good. Get ready then. Three....Two....One.' On one Dumbledore opened the door of the cage and the Grindylow burst out, running wildly round the room. It now looked alot harder to do than it first seemed Harry thought to himself. Ron chased it into a corner and pointed his wand at it's back. 'FREEZENTARY' shouted Ron. The Grindylow immediatly turned to ice. The whole class applauded as Ron successfully completed the curse on his first attempt. 'Oh well done Mr Weasley. Fantastic job,' yelled Dumbledore clapping Ron sat back down on the bench, very pleased with himself. Dumbledore went over to the Grindylow and muttered the counter curse. He picked it up and placed it safely back in the cage. 'Now it's up to the rest of you to do as good a job as Mr Weasly here,' said Dumbledore looking at Ron. his eye's twinkling wildly. 'We will go in alphabetical order for the rest of the lesson,' explained Dumbledore. By the time it got to Harry's turn the Grindylow had given up sprinting around the room. It just ran straight to the corner and and hid its face in its hand cowaring. Thankfully Dumbledore didn't set them any homework for doing exceptionally well in the lesson. 'What a lesson!' exclaimed Ron. 'We've never had a lesson like that before!' Harry had to admit that was the best lesson he had ever had. He just hoped that charms was half as good as they approached Professor Flitwicks classroom.  
  
'This year I must tell you that you will not be learning anything new. We will be going over every thing we have covered in the last six years,' explained the small goblin figure that was Professor Flitwick. Everyone seemed resonably happy that no new spells were to be learned. As fun as it was learning new charms it was going to make the year a hell of alot easier Ron told Harry.  
  
When they had finally finished doing levitation and summoning charms it was time to pack up all their equipment. 'Don't forget to hand in your homework for next lesson,' shouted Professor Flitwick as they all bundled out the door for lunch. 'Talking of Homework, that reminds me,' said Harry as they entered the Great Hall. 'We've got transfiguration next. We can show McGonagall our quills.' 'That's not due until next week though,' said Hermione. 'So. We might as well get it out the way,' explained Ron. 'It's one less thing to worry about then.'  
  
By the time transfiguration had finished they were all quite tired. 'Did you see how many attempts it took me to transfigure my mouse into a goblet?' asked Ron. 'Well it was only a few more attempts then me,' laughed Harry placing his books back into his bag. When everyone had left the room they went up McGonagall to hand in their homework. 'What's this?' asked Professor McGonagall curiosly as they all handed her their quills. 'It's the homework you set us yesterday.' explained Hermione. 'If you look closely on the feathers you will see the small diagram of a dagger, like you asked us.' 'Oh yes!' said McGonagall, very surprised. 'Very well done. I didn't expect anyone to have done it yet. Five points each to Gryffindor for keeping haed of schedule. If you stay like this you should all expect very good NEWT results at the end of the year.' 'Thanks Professor,' said all three in Unison.  
  
'I think we should do our Charms homework as soon as we get back to the common room,' suggested Ron as they made their way of McGonagalls classroom. Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron in shock, not believing what he had just said. 'What?' asked Ron looking at the amazement on their faces.  
  
The next week and a half flew past. If they were'nt in lessons they were doing homework. I they were'nt doing homework they were revising and if they were'nt revising they were practicing quidditch. Harry found his dreams were getting alot less pianful and it was making it much easier to get a good nights rest.  
  
'Well good luck today in your trials for the team,' said Harry to Hermione as they sat down for breakfast. 'Cheers Harry,' said Hermione smiling. 'What time are they being held anyway?' 'Ten until eleven.' Harry replied tucking into a slice of toast. 'Then the slytherins are on after us so we could stay and check out their team. See what we're up against this year.' 'Are you nervousch,' asked Ron with a mouthful of cerial. 'No not really to be honest. I mean, I'm not going to be too downhearted if I don't get in it just means that I have more time to catch up on other things. Like Spew.' replied Hermione. 'Who decides who gets in the team anyway? 'Me, Ron, Ginny and McGonagall decide. Just put in your best effort and your bound to be picked,' explained Harry. 'Well I'll try,' said Hermione laughing. They all finished their breakfast and went back up their common room. 'I think this is the first ever saturday that I haven't had any homework to catch up on,' stated Ron. Harry and Hermione laughed. Harry also had to admit it did feel good to not have all his homework weighing him down. Harry, Hermione and Ron grabbed their brooms and headed down to the quidditch pitch. 'It's the perfect day for quidditch as well!' said Ron as they stepped out onto the school grounds. 'Very warm, not too windy and hardly any clouds.' 'Cheers weatherman Weasley!' said Hermione laughing. They trudged out onto the pitch and saw Professor McGonagall and Ginny sitting high up in the stands, waving excitedly as they arrived.  
  
In the sky Harry could see a few fourth years flying about, a couple of fith years and...Neville!!! 'Whats Neville doing?' asked Ron, dumbstruck. 'I..I.think he's trying out for the team,' replied Harry in a deep state of shock. 'Neville. But he can't fly. Can he?' said Ron. 'We'll find out won't we!' said Harry. Hermione kicked off from the ground and mixed with the other hopefuls up in the sky. 'We better go sit up with McGonagall and Ginny,' explained Harry. They jogged across the pitch and climbed the tower in which McGonagall and Ginny sat. 'Not many people are trying out this year.' pointed out Professor McGonagall. 'There was double the amount of people last year.' 'Well there were more positions available last year Professor. There's only one this year.' explained Ron.  
  
When the trials actually started all the hopefuls were put through different drills. Speed, skill, agility, accuracy and teamwork. They were to be marked out of ten for each section of the trial. All the judges were given three people to evaluate. Harry had been given Neville, Hermione and a fifth year called Christopher Kevnan. Harry looked down at his evaluation parchment. Next to each name was a small box in which to write down the scores for each segment of the trial. 'Lets see. Neville. Speed - 7, Skill - 6, Agility - 7, Accuracy - 5, TeamWork - 9,' Harry said to himself filling in the scores. He then put the total of thirty four into the final box. 'Hermione. Speed - 10, Skill - 8, Agility -9, Accuracy - 8, TeamWork - 9. Not bad. Not bad at all!' said Harry filling in Hermione's scores. He then put Hermione's final score of forty four into the total box. 'And lastly, Mr Kevnan. Oh dear. Speed - 5, Skill - 4, Agility - 2, Accuracy - 4 and Teamwork - 6 giving a total of..let me see.. twenty one.' Harry handed in his forms to Professor McGonagall when he had finished. When everyone else had finally finished evaluating their hopefuls, Professor McGonagall blew her whistle and everyone in the sky flew to the ground and dis-mounted their brooms. 'You have all performed very well today,' said McGonagall when all the judges had descended to the pitch. 'Unfortunatly only one of you can make it into the house team.' Harry saw Neville standing there with his fingers crossed, preying to himself. Harry felt very bad and guilty because he was the one who had judged Neville and he knew that he hadn't made the team. 'The new Gryfinndor chaser for this year will be..' continued Professor McGonagall. 'Hermione Granger.'  
  
'I still can't believe I made the team!' exclaimed Hermione, smiling, as they made their way back up to the common room to drop off their brooms. 'I thought that tall, black haired fifth year was better than me. Who was judging me anyway?' 'I was,' said Harry. 'And I got Neville as well. Did you see the look on his face when he found out he hadn't won. I felt so bad.' Harry remained in silence for the rest of the walk back to the common room. 'Quaffle,' said Hermione as they reached the Portrait of the Fat lady. 'I thought it was Midnight Phoenix?' asked Ron confused. 'Well it was, until some first year let slip what the password was to a Slytherin. McGonagall got it changed immediatly.' explained Hermione. They stepped into the room and saw a small group of people gathered around a small poster stuck to the wall, talking excitedly. Harry and Ron jogged over to see what was so interesting whilst Hermione deposited her broom back in her Dormitary. 'Harry have you seen this?' asked Seamus excitedly as they approached the group. 'No why, what is it?' questioned Harry trying to look over the heads of the other students.  
  
QUIDDITCH SEASON - FIRST ROUND MATCHES  
  
NEXT SATURDAY - Slytherin Vs Hufflepuff NEXT SUNDAY - Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw  
  
'Ravenclaw. That's not too bad,' said Harry. 'They won't be the same now that Cho's gone.' 'Even if she was still here it would still be a walkover, I mean look at our team,' replied Ron laughing. They sat down at the table and waited for Hermione to return. 'So what should we do today? We've done all our Homework, It's a beautiful day. There's no point wasting it inside.' said Ron. 'We could go visit Hagrid I suppose,' suggested Harry. 'Or we could take a stroll into Hogsmeade, whatever you want.' replied Harry. A huge smile broke out on Ron's face. 'I forgot we get to go into Hogsmeade! Let's go there! We could go to Honeydukes, stock up on sweets, then go to the Three broomsticks for a couple of Butterbeers. What do ya say Harry?' asked Ron excitedly, preying for Harry to say yes. 'Yeah, why not. Should be agood day out.' replied Harry. Out the corner of his eye Harry saw Stephanie Lawson walking excitedly over to their table. 'You alright Lawson?' asked Harry smiling. 'You look nice today.' 'Cheers Harry. You don't look too bad yourself,' replied Stephanie returning the smile. 'So, have you seen the poster. Ravenclaw first game! What do you think? Easy? Hard?' Before Harry could answer Ron cut in. 'Well it's bound to be easy isn't it? After all we do have the best team in the school. Well now that Hermione got in anyway.' 'Really!! She got in? That's great news! Talking of Hermione here she comes,' Stephanie pointed out. They looked round and saw Hermione walking down the stairs in a short pink skirt, a tight yellow top and her hair tied back behind her head. 'Blimey!' said Ron with his mouth wide open.  
  
'What?' asked Hermione smiling, as she saw the look on Ron's face. 'Erm...er..N..nothing,' stammered Ron as he finally got his voice back. 'I heard about you making the Gryffindor team Hermione,' said Stephanie. 'Congratulations. You'll be working along side me. Im a chaser as well. If your half as good as these guys tell me, we're bound to win the cup again this year.' 'Cheers,' beamed Hermione. 'When's the first game of the season anyway?' 'Next sunday. Against Ravenclaw. It say's there up on the wall,' said Ron pointing over to the sign on the wall. 'Next sunday?,' said Hermione with a slight tone of panic in her voice. 'But we haven't even practiced as a team yet.' This suddenly struck Harry as well. He was the team captain and he was supposed to be the one who arranged all the training sessions. 'Erm, well we'll have to train tomorrow night and maybe again sometime in the week,' said Harry. 'But we can't tomorrow night, you've got occlumency, remeber?' stated Ron. 'Oh yeah,' replied Harry, lightly thumping the table. 'Well we could always train tomorrow during the day, that's if eveyone's available,' suggested Harry. 'I'll find out for you and tell you tonight,' said Stephanie. 'Cheers Lawson. See you later,' shouted Harry as she trudged off to find the other team mates. 'Well what are we doing today then?' asked Hermione, taking a seat next to Ron. 'Well we thought we could have a wonder into Hogsmeade. Well thats if you want to as well?' asked Ron. 'Yeah good idea. It beats lounging around in here all day!' said Hermione. 'Well do we have to get a teachers permission first or can we just walk out?' asked Harry. 'Well I should think that we need permission before leaving the school premises,' explained Hermione. 'After all we don't want to break any rules and put our positions of Head Boy and Girl in danger,'  
  
Five minutes later they were walking down the halls to Professor McGonagalls classroom. 'Oh I do hope we're allowed to go,' said Hermione desperately. 'Why shouldn't we be allowed. It says that seventh years are to allowed visit Hogsmeade at weekends,' replied Ron. 'Well don't you remember about the reports of Death Eaters being spotted. I don't think we'd be allowed to go anywhere that puts Harry's life in jeopardy,' explained Hermione. 'Well we'll find out now won't we,' said Harry, his anger rising a litlle as he knocked on McGonagalls cold wooden door.  
  
'Come in,' came the old soft voice of Professor McGonagall. All three stepped quickly into the room and stood before their head of house. 'Yes?' asked McGonagall, looking up, puzzled. 'We were just wondering if we could could maybe...since the weathers nice..... go into Hogsmeade for the day?' asked Hermione. 'Why certainly. You're the second group of students to have asked me today,' said McGonagall, opening her desk drawer and taking out three permission slips. Huge smiles appeared on all of their faces. 'There you go,' said McGonagall handing them each their permission slips. 'Place them in the small wooden box by the entrance doors when you leave. But I must ask for you two to be back by four o'clock to patrol the school corridors for an hour,' she said pointing to Ron and Hermione. 'Okay, Thanks Professor,' said Ron placing his permission slip safely in his pocket. 'And don't be late,' called McGonagall as they closed the door behind them.  
  
'I knew we'd be allowed,' said Ron smiling. 'I mean no ones going to try attack Harry already. It normally takes a while for people to plan these things.' Harry saw the funny side of Ron's statement and laughed. 'I was only joking Hermione,' said Ron looking at the seriousness on Hermione's face. 'What? Oh yeah....I know,' replied Hermione. 'What's wrong?' asked Harry. 'Oh nothing, it doesn't matter,' replied Hermione, forcing a smile on her face. 'Alright then. If your sure.' said Harry reasuringly.  
  
They deposited their permission slips into the small wooden box and headed towards Hogsmeade village.  
  
'Where do you want to go first?' asked Harry as they took their first steps into the village. 'Honeydukes!' said Ron immediatley. 'Honeydukes it is then,' said Hermione. For a saturday the village was surprisingly quiet. There were only about fifteen other people walking the streets. 'I wonder where everyone is,' said Hermione looking around. 'Maybe they are all in the shops,' suggested Harry but he very much doubted it. 'Yeah maybe,' said Ron, pushing open the door to Honeydukes. Harry couldn't believe how empty Honeydukes was. Normally it was buzzing with hundreds of people at time, squeezing their way around the shop, now there were ony three other people browsing the shelves. 'Well this is a turn up for the books,' said Harry. 'Well makes it easier to shop,' said Ron putting a positive on the situation. They spent twenty minutes loading their baskets with differnet sweets and drinks and went up tothe counter to pay for them. 'That's two galleons and four sickles please,' said the short shaggy man behind the counter. Harry reached into his pockets and handed the man three galleons. 'If you don't mind me asking, where is everyone today?' asked Harry as he waited for his change. 'Today? It's been like it for over a week now. Ever since those darn Death Eaters were seen everyone's been too scared to leave their houses. Especially now that 'You Know Who' is back to full power.' This was not the answer Harry wanted but it was the one he had suspected. Harry got his change and walked silently out of the door and waited for Ron and Hermione outside. 'Where too next? 'asked Ron happily as he followed Harry out the door a minute later. 'Well I was thinking the Three Broomsticks for a good drink?' replied Harry. 'Good thinking Harry. The heat is really draining the energy out of me,' said Ron wiping his forehead. When Hermione finally exited Honeydukes they walked in the shade, produced by the other shops, to the Three Broomsticks. 'Three Butterbeers please,' said Ron as they approached the bar. 'You two go sit down at that table in the corner. I'll bring the drinks over.' Harry and Hermione obeyed Ron's orders and trudged over to the small round table in the far corner of the room. 'Well at least this place is a little busier,' said Hermione. 'I count at least fifteen people.' 'Yeah I know what you mean. Cheers Ron,' said Harry as he took his glass of butterbeer of the tray Ron was holding.  
  
'That's better,' said Ron as he took a huge swig of his drink. 'If it stays like this we'll be in and out of all the shops by one o'clock,' stated Harry as he too took a sip of his Butterbeer. 'Normally it takes about half an hour in each shop but toda-.' Harry was cut off by someone shouting 'Oi' at the top of their voice. He quickly looked around to see who had caused the commotion. It was a tall, tanned man, with a red face and a very bushy moustache. He was standing up, pointing in their direction with a very angry look on his face. 'POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN HOGSMEADE. DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY OR SOMETHING. DO YOU THINK IT'S ALL A BIG JOKE PUTTING PEOPLES LIVES AT RISK.' said the man charging towards their table. 'Erm, no...I only..came here...because....,' Harry stammered, fear showing in his voice. 'HAVEN'T YOU SEEN WHAT YOUR PRESENCE HAS DONE TO THIS VILLAGE. IT'S LIKE A GRAVEYARD THANKS TO YOU. EVERYONE IS SCARED TOO DEATH TO COME OUT OF THEIR HOMES IN RISK OF GETTING KILLED.' spat the man. 'It's not Harry's fault. He didn't ask for the Death Eaters to show up,' shouted Hermione crying. 'SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITLE GIRL. OF COURSE ITS HIS FAULT. NOW GET OUT POTTER. BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I MIGHT NOT REGRET. 'You can't make him. He hasn't done anything wrong,' yelled Ron, his temper rising. 'CAN'T MAKE HIM? CAN'T MAKE HIM?' He grabbed Harry by the back of his robes and threw him out of the open doors. 'DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK. DON'T EVER PUT MY FAMILY IN DANGER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME.' Harry pulled himself of the ground in tears. Hermione and Ron came tearing down the stone steps to help him. 'Are you okay?' sobbed Hermione. Harry didn't answer. He just turned around and started running, tears flowing down his cheeks. Where he was running he didn't know. He just wanted to keep running and never stop. 'Harry please stop,' he heard Hermione yelling from far behind him, but he just carried on ,all the way back into the school grounds. He sprinted back into the castle and up the stairs to the dormitaries. 'Are you okay Potter,' called small Professor Sprout as he ran hurriedly past him. When Harry finally made it back to his Dormitray he threw the hangings around his bed and hid away from everyone else in the world. He wanted to be left alone. Alone with his thoughts. A few hours passed and the drowsiness of the heat had gotten to Harry and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
'Have you had enough pain yet Potter?' spat Voldemort. 'Go to hell you worthless peice of scum,' shouted Harry, laying on the cold wet ground. 'Now now. That wasn't very nice was it?' replied Voldemort lowering his wand to Harry. 'CRUCIO' Harry screamed in agony. The pain lasted for only thirty seconds but it seemed like an eternity. 'Now have you had enough?' asked Voldemort menacingly once Harry had stopped screaming. Harry didn't answer, he just looked at him. 'Pity, such a brave young man like yourself has to go like this' said Voldemort smiling. 'I am sorry if I enjoy killing you two much.' Laughter rung out around the room. Harry looked around and saw many Death Eaters standing there with their wands at the ready, daring Harry to try something stupid. 'Are you ready to meet the same end as your family and friends Potter?' Harry saw Ron and Hermione once again laying lifeless in the water across the room. 'Maybe it will be okay?' he thought to himself. 'What is there to live for? His friends had been killed, his family had been murdered and with dumbledore now gone there seemed no point in continuing. He had won so many battles against Voldemort but he had now lost the war. 'Gather round my loyal Servants. The time has finally come. I will now finish what I could not all those years ago.' Loud excited muttering broke out amongst the death eaters. 'Are you ready to die Harry?' laughed Voldemort. 'Just do it. Master. Do not stall time. You know what he is like.' said one of the Death Eaters. Harry recognised that voice. Who it belonged to he couldn't remember for the life of him. 'Ah yes. Well remembered. Harry I'm sure you know my most loyal death eater,' said Voldemort. 'How about a final goodbye before you die.' The death Eater stepped towards Harry and placed both hands on his hood ready to reveal his face.  
  
Before Harry could find out who it was he awoke, sweating like mad, blood pouring out of his scar.  
  
'Harry. Are you okay?' asked Ron, shaking him wildly. 'Oh no. It's happened again,' panicked Harry clasping his forehead with his hand, stopping the flow of blood. 'Did you have the premonition again?' asked Ron, in a deep state of worry. Harry didn't answer he just quickly jumped out of bed and ran straight into the bathroom and tried to stop the blood seeping out of his scar. Thankfully the bleeding stopped a minute after Harry held a damp cloth to his forehead. 'So..was it the Premonition again,' repeated Ron. 'Yeah,' replied Harry, very worried. But this time is was more clearer, and longer.' Ron sat down on the edge of his bed as Harry described to him what had happened in the dream. 'But, who was it?' asked Ron, puzzled, as Harry finished going through the horrible ordeal of re-telling his dream. 'I..I.don't know. I recognise the voice but I can't remember who it belongs to,' replied Harry cleaning up the rest of his scar. 'And I swear the suroundings around me look familiar. Like I've been there before or something.' Neville and Seamus came tearing into the room, laughing their heads off. Harry quickly changed the subject. He didn't want more people to know he's having premonitions. 'What' so funny?' asked Harry to Neville who was wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes. 'Oh it was so funny. A first year just feel right into one of our traps.' 'Are you still pulling those?' asked Ron smirking. ''Course we are. Someone's got to take over from your brothers as the trouble makers!!' replied Seamus. 'Hey, what did you do to your head Harry?' asked Neville who had noticed Harry holding the blood stained cloth to his head. 'Oh, I caught it on the edge of my bedside drawers as I was looking for one of my books,' lied Harry. 'Oh. Ouch.' replied Seamus. 'Anyway, are you two coming down for supper? Hermione asked as to ask you.' 'Erm.. No, I don't really feel like eating right now,' replied Harry. 'In that case I'll stay as well if it's okay?' asked Ron. 'Well I'd like to be alone if thats okay?' said Harry trying not to sound impolite. 'Yeah sure. We'll be back in an hour or so,' said Ron as he, Seamus and Neville started to leave the room. 'Try get some more rest,' Ron added as he closed the Dormitary door. Harry crossed the room and took at his pensieve for the second time in two weeks. He held his wand to his head and then deposited his memory into the small silver bowl. 'Who was that Death Eater? Where was I? Am I really a danger to the one's I care for?' These questions kept occuring in Harry's head. Harry was desperate for the answers but knew deep down that one day, he will truely know them for sure. 


End file.
